love and basketball
by ravenschickie23
Summary: naley! (FYI the chapters are short...lol) Finished!
1. Default Chapter

hi this is my first fan fiction and i dont like it please review and tell me if i should continue or not thanks  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Hey" he said coming over and kissing her.  
  
"Hey back" she said "that was a great game, it looked like you were having fun."  
  
"I was" he smiled "I forgot how much fun it could actually be."  
  
Hailey smiled back.   
  
"You wanna come and stay over my house?" he asked.  
  
"Sure" she responded, a smile growing on her face.  
  
"Come on lets go."   
  
"Bye everybody, we are going to go." Hailey said as Nathan pulled her along. They all said good bye and then Nathan and Hailey left.   
  
There was a huge smile on Hailey's face. Nathan couldn't help but notice. He was curious to the reason why she was so happy. "Why are you so happy Hales?" he asked as they drove away.  
  
"Because"  
  
"Because why?"   
  
"Because I'm with you and you make me happy and...and well your happy and it makes me happy to see you happy."   
  
Hearing this made Nathan smile.  
  
"Of coarse I'm happy...I'm with you and you make me happy also."   
  
When she heard him say this the smile on her face grew so big. She was falling for him. He had made her happier then she had been in a long time. She had made him the happiest he has been since he was little. His dad had put so much pressure on him. He was always finding a way to tell Nate that he was better then he is. Hailey was his relief, she made him happy and he needed that...he needed her. 


	2. chapter 2

hey every budy thanx to all that reveiwed hope ya like!   
  
hapter 2  
  
"She is so beautiful Jake." Peyton said   
  
"Thanks" he said  
  
"Hey Peyton, I'm gonna go talk to Lucas." Brook said  
  
"Ok." she said.  
  
"Hey sexy."  
  
"Hey Brook" he said kissing her.  
  
"Have fun?"  
  
"Tons"  
  
"Well I think that we should go." she said kissing him again.   
  
"I like that idea...lets go."  
  
They walked over to Brooks car and started to drive away.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey let me get the door for you." Nate said running around to get the car to get he door.  
  
"Since when did you become such a gentleman?"   
  
"Oh I've always been a gentleman you've just never noticed."  
  
"Ok...suuuurrrrre" Hailey laughed.  
  
"What I have!"   
  
They walked up to his house and up to his room  
  
"Nathan?" Deb asked  
  
hey I kno its short but I have to go to bed soon and I'm really tired so yeah! 


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
"Mom hey!"   
  
"How was basketball?"  
  
"Fun...it was actually fun"  
  
"That's good. It should be fun not pressuring like your father made it."  
  
Nathan looked at the floor at the sound of his father being mentioned. He was made at his dad, he really didn't wanna talk about him right now.   
  
"Mom is it alright if hailey stays over?"   
  
A worried look came over Deb's face Hailey saw this.  
  
"Don't worry Deb, nothing will happen" Hailey said  
  
"Well...ok." Deb responded.  
  
"Thanks mom."  
  
Nate and Hailey walked into his room and Nate closed the door. Hailey pulled Nathan close to her.   
  
"I love you" he said pulling her into a long passionate kiss.  
  
"Did you just say..." she said but was cut off by him kissing her again. "I love you." he repeated.   
  
"I...I love you too."   
  
She kissed him again. It was true they were in love and everyone around them could tell, even if you didn't know Hailey and Nathan you could tell from the way they looked at each other and the way they acted when they were around one another.   
  
"I'm getting tired." she said falling into Nathan.  
  
"Here" he said grabbing a t~shirt a pair of his basketball shorts for her to wear.  
  
"Thanks." she responded as she walked towards his bathroom.  
  
When she came back Nate was changed and laying on his bed.  
  
"Wow!"   
  
"What?" she asked staring to blush.  
  
"You look...you look beautiful"   
  
"I'm wearing your huge t~shirt and basket ball shorts."   
  
"Yea so?...you still look beautiful." he said pulling her onto his bed.  
  
"Well I do look good in any thing I wear so ya know I should be surprised." she laughed  
  
"Well someone is being a little cocky are we?"  
  
"Me? Cocky no way! I'm just being honest." she laughed as he kissed her again.  
  
"Come on lets go to bed."  
  
They fell asleep in each others arms.   
  
The next morning  
  
Deb walked into Nathan's room. She was going to wake them up but then she thought to herself 'they look so happy and peaceful, I'll let them sleep a little longer.' she left Nate's room and went down stairs.   
  
Nate woke up a little while later and noticed that Hailey wasn't in his arms but then he saw her come out of the bathroom.  
  
"Hey sleepy head." she said  
  
"Hey. How did you sleep?"  
  
"Wonderfully, I was in your arms."  
  
He kissed her and pulled her closer to him. He didn't want to let got, he loved her, her needed her.  
  
"Something smells good." he said.   
  
"Your mom must be cooking something...lets go find out what...I'm starving!"   
  
they walked down stairs to find Deb cooking pancakes.  
  
"Good morning you two."   
  
"Morning Deb...those pancakes smell wonderful!"   
  
"Well thank you! Here you go have some." she said handing hailey a plate of pancakes.  
  
"Wow! These are really good!"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Nathan just sat there and stared at Hailey. Then he tried to steal some of her pancakes.   
  
"Hey! My pancakes!" she said hitting him "get your own."  
  
"Ouch! You didn't have to hit me!"  
  
"Sorry but these pancakes are too good to share and I'm not giving you any even if you are really cute!"  
  
"Fine! Be mean." he laughed as Deb brought him his own plate of pancakes. 


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
After they both finished their pancakes Nate got up and started to drag Haley upstairs.   
  
"Sorry mom...thanks for the pancakes but I have to get Haley to work."   
  
Haley was walking up the stairs with a confused look on her face.   
  
"Nate, I don..."   
  
"Haley I know you wanna stay here with me but you haaave to go to work." he said cutting her off.  
  
After hearing this Haley just started laughing. When they got to Nathan's room he looked a little confused but he laughed and asked "What are you laughing at?"  
  
"You!...I don't...have work...until..." she said in between laughs. But she was laughing so hard to finish what she started to say. She then fell back onto Nathan's bed holding her stomach because of her laughing fit.   
  
"You don't have work until?"   
  
"Until three o'clock!"   
  
Once Nate heard this he started to laugh at what had just happened and fell onto his bed next to Haley. "Sooo what do you want to do until three?" she asked leaning over to kissing him once she had stopped laughing.  
  
"I dunno" he said kissing her back. "Wanna watch a movie?"  
  
"Surely what do you wanna watch?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After Lucas and Brook left they went back to Brook's house. They walked up to Brook's room and surprisingly fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillows. When Brook woke up she smiled when she felt Luke's strong arms around her. She was starting to fall for him and she was scared because she never cared for anyone the way she did for him. Then Luke realized that Brook was up.  
  
"Hey you"  
  
"Hey how did you sleep?" she asked.  
  
"Wonderfully"  
  
"Good" she said reaching up to kiss him. "You hungry? Cause I am starving and could use some food."  
  
"I'm STARVED!!"  
  
"Lets go raid the kitchen."  
  
sorry i havent updated in awhile but i hope you liked it! 


	5. chapter 5

heres chapter 5 hope ya like it!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
They walked down to the kitchen and found someone sitting there.  
  
"Dad? What are you doing here? I thought you were off in Europe some where." Brook said as an annoyed look came onto her face.  
  
"I was in France, and can't a father see his daughter every one in a while?" answered her father.  
  
"You have never come just to visit me. Whenever you come you always have some other reason. You were never around when I was little so why should I believe that you are here just to visit me?"  
  
"That may have been true then, but now I'm here to spend time with you"  
  
Luke could see Brook was mad and needed to get away from her dad.  
  
"Come on Brook lets go to get some food at the café." he whispered into Brook's ear.   
  
"Ok." Brook replied as they turned around and walked out of the house leaving her dad siting there.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nathan and Haley started to watch Forest Gump.  
  
"Why are we watching Forest Gump?" Nate asked.  
  
"Because it is a great movie and I haven't seen it in a while and you have it." she answered leaning up to kiss him.  
  
"Oh" he replied pulling her into another kiss. After that they laid on Nathan's bed making out until Deb came up and knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in." Nate said pulling away from Haley who laid her head back on Nate's chest and went back to watching the movie.  
  
"Hey I thought you were taking Haley to work." Deb smiled because she knew that Haley didn't have to be in until later.  
  
"She doesn't have to be in till three."  
  
"Oh...well im off to the café see you later!"  
  
"Bye Deb" Haley said as Deb left and closed the door.  
  
"Now where were we?" Nate asked with that sexy grin growing on his face.  
  
"I think right about here." 


	6. chapter 6

here is chapter 6 hope ya like r&r! please review!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Once Lucas and Brook got to Luke's truck Brook started to cry.  
  
"Come here Brook...sh...it'll be ok...sh." Luke said pulling her into his arms.  
  
"I...I...Luke he never comes just to see me. When I was growing up it was just me and my mom. Never him and now its just me and I'm fine with that, sometimes, because my mom was never home anyways. Why is he here? There has to be some other reason." she said tears staining here face.  
  
"Come on it'll be ok. Lets go to the café and forget about your dad."  
  
"Ok...my who?" Brook laughed.  
  
"See you forgot about hat person already." he said kissing her forehead and helping her into the car. And with that they drove off to the café to get some food.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nate and Haley went back to making out until the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" Nate said an annoyed tone in his voice.   
  
"Hello son. Have you worked out today? You know that you need to work harder if you want to be as good as I was." said they voice on the phone.  
  
"Ah...yea dad I just finished working out." Nate replied.  
  
"Liar!" mouthed Haley.  
  
Nate put a finger to his mouth signaling to her to be quiet.   
  
"Ah dad I have to go I'm kinda in the middle of something." Nate hung up the phone.  
  
You liar you didn't work out today!"  
  
"Hey what my dad doesn't know won't kill him."  
  
Haley laughed at what Nathan had just said.   
  
"I want chocolate!" Haley said.  
  
"Huh?" Nate replied with a confused look on his face.  
  
"What? In the movie Forest says life is like a box of chocolates and now I want chocolate!"   
  
Nathan just laughed. "Sorry don't have any chocolate."  
  
"Fine!" she laughed and went back to watching the movie. 


	7. chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Nathan and Haley fell asleep watching the rest of the movie. When Nate woke up he realized that it was five of three. "Haley!"  
  
"Five more minutes...please!"   
  
"I would but in five minutes you'll be late for work."  
  
"What?!" Haley said jumping up. "How could you ley me sleep so late?"  
  
"Hey not my fault I fell asleep and just woke up."  
  
"Fine lets go your driving me or I'll be even later then I'm already gonna be."  
  
"Lets go."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hi Deb." Lucas and Brook said as the walked into the café.   
  
"Hey guys what can I get you?"   
  
"I'll have a piece of chocolate cake and a cup of coffee." Brook said.  
  
"I'll just have a cup of coffee." Luke said.  
  
"Ok you guys just sit down and I'll bing your food over."   
  
They walked over to a table and sat down and Deb brought over their food.  
  
"This cake is really good!" Brook said stuffing her mouth while Luke just sat there and laughed. 


	8. chapter 8

a/n i dont know if im gonna continue this story cause no one is reviewing so tell me if you want me to continue  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Nathan and Haley got into his SUV and started to drive to the café. Haley turned on the radio and 50 Cent came on. She was about to change it when nate playfully smacked her hand.   
  
"Don't even think about changing the radio staintion."  
  
"Fine." she said "What will you do if I change it?"  
  
"Well if you do I'll pull this car over and you'll be late for work."he smiled.  
  
"Ok." she responded as she took out her cell phone and called the café to let Deb know that she would be late.   
  
"Hi Karen's café can I help you?"  
  
"Hi Deb I'm going to be late I fell asleep and just woke up."  
  
"That's fine Haley, business is slow anyway."  
  
"Ok. Bye." Haley hung up the phone and changed the radio station." he laughed.   
  
"What are you going to do about it?"  
  
Nate pulled over the car and haley hopped out. "Thanks for the ride." Nate looked confused. Then he realized they were down the block from the café. Nate jumped out of the car and started to fun down to where Haley was.  
  
"Hey Haley need a ride later?"  
  
"Yea I get done around eight o'clock."  
  
"See ya then." he said pulling her into a kiss. Then all of a sudden he started to tickle her.  
  
"Na...Nathan...stop it I...I have to...go to work." she said in between laughs.  
  
"That's for changing the radio station." he said lifting her off of the ground were she was sitting because of Nate's little tickle attack.  
  
"You are evil! Tickling me on the side walk making me fall!"   
  
"Hey you're the one who sat down." he laughed.   
  
"Its your fault! I have to get to work now. Good bye Scott."  
  
"Good bye James."  
  
Haley went into the café as Nathan walked back to his car. 'God she's crazy' he thinks to himself, 'but that's why I love her.'  
  
'God he's crazy' though Haley, 'but that's why I love him.' She stood there smiling in a daze.  
  
"Haley?! Time to get to work! EARTH TO HALEY?!"  
  
"Huh? Oh hi Deb sorry I'm late."  
  
"Thinking about my son are we?"  
  
"I can't help it!" 


	9. chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Lucas was still laughing when Brook finished her cake. "Stop laughing at me!" she said hitting him playfully.  
  
"What! I'm not laughing at ok...maybe I am just a little." he laughed.  
  
"Hey best friend!" Brook yelled.  
  
"Hey Brook." Peyton said coming into the café holding Jake's hand.  
  
"Hey Peyt, Jake. Where's Jenny?" Luke asked.  
  
"My parents are watching here while Peyton and I go out."   
  
"Peyton I have to talk to you!" Brook said with a huge smile on her face. "So when did this happen" she asked while walking away from the guys.  
  
"When did what happen?" Peyton asked knowing exactly what Brook was talking about.  
  
"You and Jake!!?"  
  
"Oh that" Peyton said smiling from ear to ear."last night after tou and Lucas left."  
  
You look really happy!. I haven't seen you this happy ina while."  
  
Peyton laughed as they walked back to where the guys where standing.  
  
"Well we have to get going:  
  
"C~ya!" they all said as Jake and Peyton left.  
  
Haley made her way over to where Lucas and Brook were sitting. "So when did that happen?" she asked  
  
"Yesterday after we left!"  
  
They are so cute together!"  
  
"I'm gonna go get more coffee." Luke said rolling his eyes. 


	10. chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
"Hey Deb can I have another cup of coffee?"  
  
"You know you could have just asked Haley to get you a cup, you didn't have to come over."  
  
"Girl talk ...all I'm gonna say."  
  
Deb laughed. "So...How is your mom?"  
  
"She's good. She loves Italy. She's coming home at the end of the week."  
  
"Who's coming home at the end of the week?" Brook asked coming up behind Luke.  
  
"My mom."  
  
"I can't wait to meet her."   
  
"And she can't wait to meet you."he said turning around to kiss her.  
  
Brook and Lucas eventually left and so did Deb. "Haley will you lock up?"  
  
"Yea I'm waiting for Nathan anyway."  
  
"Bye." Deb said as she left the café.   
  
Haley was cleaning up when someone came in. "We are closed now." She knew that it wasn't "Nathan because he would have said hello or something.  
  
"What? I'm not allowed to see mu baby sister?"  
  
"Drew! What are you doing here?"  
  
"I don't have classes for the week so I decided to come home to visit."  
  
Haley walked over to where her brother was and gave him a hug and a kiss.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nate was walking down to the café to pick up Haley. He looked in the window and saw Haley kiss some guy. After he saw this Nate's temper began to rise. He turned around and started to walk back to his car. All these thoughts flooded his mind. 'How could she do this to me?' Nathan drove to the river field. I can't believe Haley would cheat on me, I mean its Haley she would never do that.' Nathan got out of his car and started to shoot the basketball still thinking about Haley cheating on him. Normally he would go and drink his sorrows away but his dad was at the beach house and his mom was home so he couldn't go to either of those places. He couldn't go to Tim's either because surprisingly Tim had a date , so Nate went to play basketball. 


	11. chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
Haley was catching up with her brother for about a half an hour when she realized what time it was. "I have to lock up now. I didn't even realize what time it was."  
  
"Ok." said Drew. "Do you need a ride home?"  
  
"No thanks my boyfriend is picking me up."  
  
"Will I get to meet this boyfriend of yours?"  
  
"Yes, when I get home."   
  
"I'll see you later then."  
  
"Yea. Bye" she said as Drew walked out of the café.   
  
Haley turned off everything except the lights and waited for Nathan, who was already late. She sat there for a couple more minutes and looked at the clock. It was ten after eight. "Where is Nate? He was suppose to be her by now.' she thought. Then she took out her cell phone and called Nate  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nate was still playing basketball when his phone started to ring. He looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Haley.   
  
"What?" he asked anger in his voice.  
  
"What's wrong?" Haley asked.  
  
"You. I saw you kissing some guy!"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about? I haven't kissed any guy besides you!"  
  
Whatever. I saw you when I came to pick you up around seven thirty and I saw you kiss him."  
  
"What? Oh! My brother came tonight and I was talking to him and I gave him a kiss but then again HE'S MY BROTHER! I can't believe you can accuse me of cheating. You of all people should know that I would NEVER cheat on you!"  
  
"Haley...I'm..."  
  
"Save it Nathan." she said hanging up the phone. She turned off the lights and started to walk home.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nathan drove home and went straight to his room. 'I knew she wouldn't cheat on me. Why did I have to jump to conclusions?' Nathan couldn't fall asleep, he had to show Haley he was sorry. Then he got an idea. 


	12. chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
When Haley got home her brother was waiting for her.   
  
"Where is your boyfriend?" Drew asked.  
  
"He had to go somewhere ...sorry. I'm going to bed."  
  
Haley went upstairs. When she got to her room she let the tears fall freely. 'How could he think that I would cheat on him? He knows how I feel about him. ..I love him.' Then her phone started to ring. She let the answering machine get it. "Haley it's Nathan. Haley I know you're there pick up the phone. Haley I'm sorry. Haley please pick up the phone. Well I'll see you tomorrow. I love you.' Haley was still crying after hearing Nate's voice. He was hurt she could tell just from hearing his voice. That night she cried herself to sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next day at school.  
  
Haley walked to her locker and when she opened it found a single red rose. Haley got the books she needed for class and went to find Lucas. She found him at his locker.  
  
"Hey Hales."   
  
"Howdy."  
  
"Someone wanted me to give you this." he said handing her another red rose.  
  
"Thanks?"  
  
"Come on lets go to first period."  
  
"Oh joy!"   
  
Haley and Lucas walked down the hall to their English class. When they got there they saw Brook.  
  
"Hey boyfriend, tutor girl!"  
  
"Hey Brook." said Lucas.  
  
"Haley someone wanted me to give you this." Brook handed her another red rose.  
  
The bell rang and they all went to class. After first period Haley was making her way to her next class, Biology. When she got there she sat next to Peyton.  
  
"I really hate this class." said Peyton.  
  
"You're not the only one!" haley replied.   
  
"I have something for you." She handed Haley yet another red rose.  
  
'I can't believe him!' Haley thought, a smile growing on her face.  
  
The teacher came in and Haley and Peyton had to stop talking. They bell rang and Haley went to computers. There she saw Jake.  
  
"Haley I have something for you." he handed haley another red rose.  
  
"Thanks Jake."  
  
Haley laughed, 'five roses! Who else has a rose for me?' She couldn't wait until next period. She had fourth period free and she knew that Nathan had basketball. As soon as the bell rang she ran to the gym.  
  
"Haley!"  
  
Haley heard someone call her name she turned around and saw Tim running towards her.  
  
"Hey Tim?"  
  
"Hey...here." he handed her another red rose and a note. She opened the note:  
  
Haley,   
  
I'm sorry about yesterday. I know I was being a jerk but I love you. Please let me make it up to you tonight.  
  
Love,  
  
Nathan  
  
Haley walked into the gym and saw Nathan standing there with more roses. 


	13. chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
Haley walked over to Nathan  
  
"Ya know I'm still mad at you."  
  
"Yea but you still love me."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Yes you do admit it."  
  
"Fine! I still love you...but I'm still mad at you!"  
  
"Well let me make it up to you tonight."  
  
"I have work."  
  
"Till?"  
  
"Six."  
  
"I'll pick you up at your house at six thirty, we are going out to dinner."  
  
"Ok?" Haley was still mad at him 'he is so sweet! I can't believe that he did all this! But I'm still mad at him...but he did do all of this for me.' she thought.  
  
After she met with Nate she went to her locker to put all the roses in there then went to the tutoring center until her next class. She didn't pay attention all during lunch, she couldn't wait to see Nathan next period at tutoring.  
  
"Hales?! Haley! Are you paying attention to me?" Lucas asked as they ate their lunch.  
  
"Huh? Ah...sure."  
  
"Name one thing I just said."  
  
"Ah...are you paying attention to me." she responded.  
  
"Ha ha very funny! Are you going to Brook's party after the game Friday?"  
  
"I'm not sure probably...um I have to go. Bye Luke."  
  
Haley ran off to the tutoring center to meet Nathan. When she got there she was a little early so she took out some homework to work on. Haley looked down at the paper and saw that she hadn't done anything. The whole paper said 'I love Nathan Scott' over and over again. The bell had rung and Nathan came in but Haley didn't hear the bell or Nathan.  
  
"Thinking about me are we?" he said looking at what she was doing.  
  
"Um...hey I didn't hear you come in."  
  
"Obviously." he laughed. "Well I love you too." Haley could feel her face turning bright red. He laughed and kissed her forehead.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Brook and Lucas were sitting in her car making out when someone knocked on the window. They looked out the window and saw it was the principal.  
  
"Hey Mr. Henderson." Brook said as she rolled down the window.  
  
"Open this door and get to my office now!" he ordered.  
  
Brook and lucas got out of the car and walked to the principal's office hand in hand.  
  
When they got there the principal talked to them and let them off with a warning after brook told him that she was upset because her dad was back so they went outside to talk because he could tell she was upset and then they kissed nothing more.  
  
"I can't believe you lied!"   
  
"Hey it wasn't a complete lie! My dad is home and I am upset."  
  
Luke kissed her forehead. Brook dried her face because she started to cry to get her and Lucas out of the principal's office.  
  
"It's not my fault Mr. Henderson can't stand to see people cry!" she laughed as they walked to class. 


	14. chapeter 14

Chapter 14  
  
At the tutoring center  
  
Nathan and Haley were studying for about five minutes...or at least trying to, Nathan sat there and stared at Haley while she was doing her homework.   
  
"Yes Nathan?" she asked not looking up from what she was doing.   
  
"Huh?" he asked coming out of the daze he was currently in.  
  
"You were staring at me not your English."  
  
"Oh well I can't help it if I'd rather stare at my beautiful girlfriend rather then my English."  
  
Haley laughed "well I can't blame you but you have to...sucks doesn't it!"   
  
They sat there and talked the rest of the period until they saw Lucas and Brook walk by following the principal.  
  
"Was that just Brook and Lucas walking behind Mr. Henderson?" Haley asked.  
  
They both got up and walked to the door. When they looked out they realized that it was indeed them. "Wonder what they did now." Nathan said.  
  
"Lets go find out." haley said grabbing her stuff.  
  
"Its either study or go find out what bozo number one and bozo number two did." Haley said seeing Nathan's confused face.  
  
"I like the way you think!" he said.  
  
"So you are just dating me for my brain?!" Haley asked pretending to be hurt.  
  
"Yea...not completely though...your also hot...that's a plus." he said laughing as they walked down the hall towards the principal's office.  
  
Lucas and Brook came out of the principal's office and Haley and Nathan came up behind them and saw them laughing.  
  
"What did you guys do now?" Haley asked.  
  
"Um...nothing." Brook said still laughing.  
  
"Liars!"  
  
"Ok! Fine!...we were making out in my car and Mr. Henderson caught us."  
  
Haley and Nathan started cracking up. "You were caught by the principal!" Haley said leaning up against Nathan for support. 


	15. chapter 15

Chapter 15  
  
After School  
  
"Hey babe!" Nate said coming up behind haley.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Need a ride to work?"  
  
"You offering?"  
  
"Yea lets go." He said grabbing her hand and pulling her towards his car.  
  
"Alright! I'm coming chill."  
  
they got into the car and started to drive to the café.   
  
"Thanks for the ride." haley said once they got to the café.   
  
"Your welcome babe/"  
  
When haley got out of the car her cell phone rang.  
  
"Hey Nate!" she said.  
  
"Hey babe. I miss you."  
  
"I just got out of the car and you are sitting right there in your car." she laughed turning around and waving to him.  
  
"Yea so? I can't wait untill tonight."  
  
"Same here. Well I have to get to work. Good bye"  
  
"Bye. Love ya!"  
  
"Love you too."  
  
**later on that day**  
  
Haley was at her house getting ready for her date with Nathan when the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" she asked.  
  
"Hey stranger."  
  
"Luke?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Hey what's up?"  
  
"Nothing I was wondering if you wanted to know if you wanted to hangout."  
  
"I would love to if I wasn't already going out with Nate."  
  
"Oh may some other night."  
  
"Yea. Luke I have to go finish getting ready."  
  
"Cya."  
  
Haley hung up the phone and finished getting ready. When she got down stairs there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Hey beautiful!" Nate said when she opened the door. Once he saw her his mouth dropped.  
  
"Hey." she could feel her face turning a color of red. She was wearing a black strapless dress that came to her knee.  
  
"You look gorgeous!"   
  
"Thanks." her face turning another shade of red.  
  
"Shall we get going?" she asked.  
  
"Ah...yea."  
  
Nathan took Haley's hand and walked out to his SUV.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"It's a surprise."  
  
When they got there haley looked confused they were at the beach house.  
  
"What are we doing here?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
They walked in and there were candles all over the place.  
  
"Oh my god! Nathan! This is beautiful! Did you do all this?" tears coming down her face.   
  
"Yea. My mom helped a little bit." 


	16. chapter 16

Chapter 16  
  
Haley kissed him "I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
They sat down and had a beautiful candle dinner.  
  
"This is so beautiful!!"  
  
Nate laughed "That's like the 5000th time you've said that but thanks." he smiled.  
  
Haley got up and sat on Nathan's lap. "You are so sweet! I love you so much!"  
  
"I love you too. He said kissing her.  
  
"Let's watch a movie."  
  
They got up and walked upstairs to the room Nate slept in when he stayed at the beach house. "What do you wanna watch?"  
  
PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN!" Haley said looking at the movies.  
  
"Fine."   
  
Nate turned on the movie and went and sat on his bed while Haley sat in his strong arms. Half way through the movie Nate was getting bored.  
  
"Hales wanna go for a walk on the beach?"  
  
"Ah...sure."  
  
They got up and started to walk up and down the beach. Nathan stopoped walking and reached into his pocket   
  
"I got you something."  
  
"A present for me?" haley asked with a confused look on her face.  
  
"Yes." Nate said handing her a little box.  
  
Now Haley was even more confused. She opened the box a saw a beautiful ring.   
  
"It's a promise ring."  
  
"Oh my god! Nathan! Oh my god! It's beautiful! Oh my god Nate! I love you!"  
  
"I love you more. I just wanted you how much and that I will always be there for you no matter what. I love you Haley." he said wiping away the tears coming down her face.   
  
"I love you too Nate."  
  
They walked back to the beach house and fell asleep in each others arms. 


	17. chapter 17

Chapter 17  
  
Haley woke up and saw that Nathan was still asleep. She lightly kissed him not wanting to wake him up. She smiled thinking about the all the things that took place the night before. Then she heard the door downstairs slam shut.  
  
"Nathan! Wake up! NATE"  
  
"Five more minutes."  
  
"NO! I just heard someone down stairs!"  
  
Nathan jumped up after hearing that someone was in the house.  
  
  
  
"Come on." he whispered getting up.  
  
They walked down the stairs as quietly as possible. he looked over towards the door and saw that it was his dad.  
  
"Its my dad." Nate whispers to haley with a confused look on his face. They walked downstairs then he noticed something else.  
  
"Dad?"he asked still confused.  
  
Dan turned around and saw Nathan with the confused look still upon his face.  
  
"Nathan...son what are you doing here?"  
  
"Me? I was on a date with Haley last night and we fell asleep here." he said his temper boiling in side seeing something behind his dad.  
  
"You're still going out with her? Your game had gotten worse since you started to date her."  
  
Nathan rolled his eyes at his dad's last comment "dad that's all you care about, my game, you haven't even realized how happy I've been since we started to go out."  
  
dan was about to say something but Nathan started to talk again.  
  
"Who is she?" he asked pointing to the woman standing next to his dad. 


	18. chapter 18

Chapter 18  
  
"She's just my friend."  
  
"Girl friend" Nate asked growing madder and madder every second.  
  
"Nathan it's not like that."  
  
Nathan laughed. "That's why I just saw you making out? What about mom? HUH? THE PERSON WHO YOU ARE MARRIED TO!"   
  
"Nathan."  
  
"Come on Nate lets go." haley whispered into his ear.  
  
They grabbed there stuff and stormed out the door leaving Dan and his "friend" standing there.  
  
"Nate are you ok?"  
  
"No. I just caught my dad cheating on my mom."  
  
Nate pulled over and parked his SUV.  
  
"Nate...it'll be ok."  
  
"Yea. I'm just worried about my mom...but she's better off without him."  
  
"Yea." she said leaning over to kiss him. " I love you Nate and I will always be here if you need anything at all." she said taking his hands in hers.  
  
"I know."  
  
They sat there in silence until Nate asked Haley something.  
  
"Hales will you come and help me tell my mom?"  
  
"Sure." she said as they drove off towards Nate's house. 


	19. chapter 19

Chapter 19  
  
They pulled up to the house and found Deb in the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Haley, Nate."  
  
"Hey Deb."  
  
"Hey mom...ah..w w we have...we have something to tell you."  
  
Nathan and Haley sat down at the kitchen table.  
  
"Mom...ah ...w w w we..." Nathan was having a hard time telling his mom what they saw. Haley squeezed his hand to let him know that he was there for him. "We saw dad kissing another woman."  
  
After he said this he could see the pain in his mother's eyes.   
  
"Mom you're better off with out him."  
  
Deb was surprised by what Nathan had just said even though she knew it was trueshe never thought Nathan would say it.   
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Nathan? How would you feel if I filed for a divorce?"  
  
"I'd be ok I guess. You deserve better. Her is an ass anyway."  
  
"Ok are you sure?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
Nate and Haley walked upstairs and laid down on his bed.   
  
"Nate are you ok with all this?"  
  
"Surprisingly...I'm actually ok. The worse things get between my parents the better things get between us...Hales can you just stay here with me for a while?"  
  
"Yea. My parents are out of town for the next two weeks."   
  
Nate kissed her forehead and they once again fell asleep in each others arms. 


	20. chapter 20

Chapter 20  
  
Nate woke up first. He was so happy with Haley in his arms. 'Why can't things be like this all the time? Just me and Haley happy together the outside world leaving them alone.' He smiled looking down at Haley in his arms. 'She looks like an angel when she sleeps.' he thought. Haley woke up as she felt Nathan pull her closer. Her eyes fluttered open and fell upon Nathan's face.  
  
"Hey"  
  
"Hey sleepy head." Nate said pulling her into a kiss.  
  
"Come on lemme take you home so you can get changed."  
  
"Why? I'm comfortable."  
  
"So am I but I can't stand being here."  
  
"Ok I have an idea of where we can go."  
  
Haley and Nathan got up and drove to Haley's house. When they got there Haley got washed and changed.  
  
"Ready ?" she asked coming out of the bathroom.  
  
"Yeah sure. Where are we going?"  
  
"You'll see." gimme your keys."  
  
"Why?" Nate said with a smirk growing upon his face.   
  
"Because you don't know where we are going."  
  
"Oh? Well if you want them come and get thum." he said dangling the keys on his finger. Haley came over to her bed, where Nate was sitting, and kissed him. Nate dropped the keys and put his hands on her waist but haley brought away and got the keys off the floor.  
  
"Lets go." she said walking out the door.  
  
"That's not fair you can't do that!" Nate said while following haley out of her house.  
  
"Oh really? Then how come I just did?" she laughed. 


	21. chapter 21

Chapter 21  
  
They walked out to the car then haley started to drive towards their destination. When they got there Nate looked confused.  
  
"You brought me to the café?" he asked.  
  
"You'll see." she said pulling him into the café.  
  
"Hey Haley, Nathan, how are you?"  
  
"Ok...we are going onto the roof." Haley said to Karen.   
  
"Ok."  
  
Haley pulled a very confused Nathan up to the roof. When they got out there Nathan was surprised.  
  
"Mini golf." Haley said handing him a golf club.  
  
"Ok?" said a very very confused Nathan.  
  
"Me and Luke built it when we were younger. I thought it would be fun to play."  
  
He laughed as they started to play.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Back downstairs Brook and Lucas walked into the café.  
  
"Hey Luke, Brook" said Karen as they walked int the café.  
  
"Hey mom"  
  
"Hi Karen."  
  
"What are you guys up to?"  
  
"Nothing. We are absolutely bored." brook said putting her head on Luke's shoulder.  
  
"Well Haley and Nathan just went up to the roof."  
  
"What's on the roof?"  
  
"Come on I'll show you."  
  
"Ok."  
  
They then walked up to the roof.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*up on the roof*  
  
"ha! I beat you!" Haley yelled.  
  
"Rematch?"  
  
"Nah?"  
  
"Well then what do you wanna do?" a sexy grin growing on his face.  
  
"This." Haley said pulling Nate into a passionate kiss.  
  
"Get a room!" said a voice from the doorway. 


	22. chapter 22

Chapter 22  
  
Nathan and Haley turned to face the door.  
  
"Brook? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Hey! Me and Lucas came up here to see you two."  
  
"Oh well you two wanna play a round of mini golf? Us two verse you two?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"I thought you didn't wanna play anymore?"  
  
"I didn't but now I do. Let's go beat Brook and Lucas!" haley laughed kissing Nathan.  
  
"Ok" he laughed as they went to play mini golf.  
  
Haley and Nathan beat Lucas and Brook.   
  
"Haha we beat you!" Haley said jumping up and down.  
  
"Jeez Hales calm down it was just a game." Nate said pulling her into a kiss.  
  
"Get a room!" Brook yelled once again.  
  
Haley and Nate just laughed at Brooks last comment. Haley started to pull Nate downstairs.  
  
"Bye guys. We're going to get a room!" haley joked.  
  
"WHAT!" Lucas yelled after them.  
  
"Chill Luke I was kidding!"  
  
Nathan started to crack up. "Did you see the look on Luke's face?! He looked like he was going to kill you!!"  
  
"Yea. He needs to chill. But I highly doubt that he would kill his best friend he would probably just kill you then I would kill him then brook would kill me then some one would kill brook and then it would just be and endless circle of people killing other people just because Luke killed you."   
  
"What are you high on?"  
  
"Nothing!" haley laughed as the waled to Nathan's car.  
  
"So what do you wanna do now?"  
  
"Go to my house and hang out?"  
  
"Sure." Nate said, a smirk growing on his face.  
  
"By hang out I mean watch movies." she said playfully hitting him on the arm.  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"And maybe some making out...if you're good." Haley laughed as the drove towards her house. 


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23  
  
Nathan and Haley fell asleep watching the movie when Nathan's cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Nate. It's Luke."  
  
"Oh hey Luke."  
  
"Can you guys meet us at the café?"  
  
"Yea sure we'll be there in five."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Nate hung up the phone and woke up Haley.  
  
"Hales. Come on babe wake up we have to meet Luke and everybody at the café."  
  
"Do we have to?" Haley whined  
  
"Yes. Now let's get up."  
  
"Fine!"  
  
Haley got up and they walked to the car hand in hand. The care ride to the café was quiet. They sat there and enjoyed each others presence. They got to the café and saw their friends sitting at a table by the window.  
  
"Hey guys."  
  
"Hey Luke what do you want?" Haley yawned as she sat down on Nathan's lap.  
  
"Well for the summer we were thinking about taking a trip to Hawaii, just the six of us before senior year."  
  
"Sounds like fun."  
  
"Yep it will be loads of fun."  
  
"Well I'll have to call my parents to ask them but im purdy sure I can go."  
  
"Yay! This shall be fun! Lets go shopping! Bye guys!." Brook said pulling Haley and Peyton out to her car.  
  
They all said good bye and the girls when off to the mall. 


	24. chapter 24

Chapter 24  
  
At the mall the girls were going into every store possible. They spent the whole day at the mall looking at clothes and stuff for their trip. After a little while they decided to go into a jewelry store. They were looking at everything in there when Brook noticed the ring on Haley's finger.  
  
"Hey Hales pretty ring."  
  
"Thanks come on I'm starving."  
  
The three girls walked to the food court and Brook noticed that haley still had the ring on.  
  
"Oh my god Hales! You still have the ring on!"  
  
"Yea why wouldn't I?" she asked with a confused look on her face.  
  
"Hales?" Brook was now really confused.   
  
"Oh my god! That's right I didn't tell you guys!"   
  
"Tell us what?" Peyton asked just as confused as Brook.  
  
"Well last night when Nathan and I went on our date..."  
  
"Thats right! How was it?" Peyton asked cutting Haley off.  
  
"Well if ya let me tell ya. We went to the beach house and it was decorated in candles and rose petals and more roses. Then we ate dinner and after that we went upstairs to watch Pirates of the Caribbean..."  
  
"Oh my god! I love Orlando Bloom!" Brook said cutting Haley off again.  
  
"Johnny Depp is so much more hotter!" said Peyton.  
  
"No he ain't"  
  
"Yea he is."  
  
"No" "yes!" "NO" "YE..."  
  
"Ok I guess you don't wanna hear what happened next."  
  
"We'll stop!" Peyton said as she stopped fighting with Brook.  
  
"Well he wanted to go for a walk so we were walking on the beach and then he stopped and he gave me this...a promise ring."  
  
"Oh my god! Nathan Scott giving someone a ring! That's amazing! You really have changed him!"  
  
All three girls laughed. Right then all of their cell phones rang at the same time.  
  
"It's Luke" brook said looking at her phone.  
  
"It's Nate and lemme guess Peyt Jake is calling you."  
  
"Yea."  
  
"I have an idea give me your phones." they gave Haley their phones and then Haley gave Peyton Brook's phone and Brook Peyton's phone.   
  
"We each have a different phone. Sh! Don't tell."  
  
"Hey boyfriend!" Haley said.  
  
"Hey babe!"  
  
Haley was laughing and Nathan was a little confused.   
  
"Whatcha laughing at?"  
  
"You guys are dorks calling us all at the same time so I told Peyton and Brook to give me their phones and I gave Peyton's to brook and Brook's to Peyton and I kept mine! Sh! Don't tell!"  
  
Nate laughed at what Haley had done. "I won't du wanna do something?"  
  
"Sure meet me at the café."  
  
"Ok see ya in ten minutes."  
  
"Bye." 


	25. chapter 25

Chapter 25   
  
Haley hung ap the phone and walked over to where Brook and Peyton were.  
  
"Hey wanna go back to the café?"  
  
"Ok my car is there anyways."  
  
"Ok."  
  
They walked out to Brook's car. They got to they café and saw Nathan inside.  
  
"Did you know he was gonna be here?"  
  
"No." Haley laughed as she ran into the café.   
  
Brook and Peyton left and Nathan and Haley stayed and talked.  
  
So what did you do?"  
  
"Played basketball with Luke, Jake, and the guys."  
  
"So that's why your all sweaty. Why don't you go home and get washed?"  
  
"I wanna spend time with you."  
  
"Fine! But you are going to get washed."  
  
Haley and Nathan drove to Nate's house. Haley sat on Nate's bed as he got washed."  
  
"So what do you wanna do?" he asked coming out of the bathroom to find a sleeping Haley.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Monday at school:  
  
"I hate school!"  
  
"Who doesn't now lets go you have a math test tomorrow...STUDY!"  
  
"But I don't wanna!"  
  
"Fine fail, get kicked off the basketball team...see what I care."  
  
"Fine I'll study."  
  
"I knew you'd see it my way." haley laughed.  
  
"No I just don't wanna get kicked off the team."  
  
"Well of coarse you know if you were kicked off the team I would dump you because I'm only dating you for the popularity." Haley laughed.  
  
"Oh I see how it is." he said pretending to be hurt.  
  
"Well you said you were only dating me for my brain so now we're even."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"What are you two laughing at?" Luke asked coming into the tutoring center.   
  
"Nothing we have just come to the conclusion that he is dating me for my brain and I am dating him for the popularity." she laughed.  
  
"Ok?" he said still confused.  
  
"Dude it's a joke." Nate said seeing Luke's confused face.  
  
"Who said I was joking?"  
  
"Oh! I see how it is!" Nate said pretending to be hurt.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey tutor girl!" Brook said as she saw Haley walking to her car after school."  
  
"Hey cheer slut!"  
  
"I need your help!"  
  
"With?"  
  
"Luke's birthday."  
  
"That's not for another month!"  
  
"I know but I'm throwing him a surprise party."  
  
"Oh...and why do you need my help?"  
  
"Well you have known him your whole life!"  
  
"Yea...so?"  
  
"Well you can invite everybody and stuff and help me find something for him. And you have to help you have no choice."  
  
"Ok... whatever Brook." haley said rolling her eyes.  
  
Later that night haley was doing her homework when her phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey haley its mom."  
  
"Hi mom. I was going to call you tonight. I was wondering if after school ends I could go to Hawaii with my friends?"  
  
"Sure...we trust you. We were just calling to see how you are."  
  
"I'm good but I have to go I'm doing homework."  
  
"Ok bye."  
  
Haley hung up the phone and called Brook.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey brook you wanna have Luke's party in a month right?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Well we will kinda be in Hawaii."  
  
"That's right! Well I have to go Luke's coming to pick me up we are going to the movies!"  
  
"Bye."  
  
"C~ya. Have fun!"  
  
"Oh you know I will." Haley laughed and hung up the phone again. 


	26. chapter 26

Chapter 26  
  
The next month went by quite slowly. The six couldn't wait until they left foe Hawaii. When the last day of school came they could not sit still.  
  
"We leave for Hawaii in TWO days!" Haley said jumping up and down in rhw tutoring center.   
  
"Yea it should be fun, just me and you in Hawaii."  
  
"And out friends." Haley said playfully hitting him on the arm.  
  
"Oh yea I forgot about them."  
  
"Real nice Nate!"  
  
"I know. I try."  
  
"I can't wait! We have one hour left of school then we leave for Hawaii in two days!"  
  
"Yor are really excited about Hawaii huh?"  
  
"Yup! I have never been there before and the first time I'm going there and I'm going with my friends."  
  
"And..."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And your wonderful boyfriend who you love oh so much?"  
  
"Oh yea! You'll be there too. I forgot about that." she said mimicking Nathan.  
  
"Haha! Very funny!"  
  
"I know. I try!"  
  
They then went to meet up with Luke, Jake, Brook, and Peyton. 


	27. chapter 27

Chapter 27  
  
that night they all went to brook's end of the year party. The girls stayed Brook's house and they guys all went home. The next day when Nathan woke up Dan was there.   
  
"What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"You are coming to California with me. We leave tomorrow at one."  
  
" WHAT?! WHY?!?"  
  
"Because you have to work on your game next year the scouts will be looking at you more and there are to many distractions here."  
  
"What are you talking about? I can't go to California because I am going to Hawaii with Haley, Luke, Brook, Jake, and Peyton."  
  
"Your going with your scum of a brother and his slut of a best friend? I don't think so. You are coming with me."  
  
"Whatever dad" Nathan said rolling his eyes and walking to the door. "Oh and by the way Luke ain't scum, you are, and Haley ain't a slut...she's my girlfriend. Oh yea I am going to Hawaii."  
  
"That's what you think boy." Dan said as Nathan walked out the door.  
  
"Come on Hales pick up your phone."  
  
"Hello?" Haley yawned.   
  
"Hey Hales did I wake you up?"  
  
"No I woke up a little before you called"  
  
"I need to talk to you meet me at the café?"  
  
"Yea see ya in five minutes."   
  
"Bye. Love ya." Nathan hung up his phone and drove to the café to meet Haley. 


	28. chapter 28

Chapter 28  
  
When Haley got to the café she saw Nathan sitting at a table inside. When she got inside she could tell that there was something wrong.   
  
"Hey Nate. What's wrong?"  
  
"Hey. My dad came to my house this morning and told me that he's taking me to California...tomorrow."  
  
"WHAT?! But what about Hawaii!? He can't do this! Its not fair!"  
  
"I know its not fair Hales, but you know my dad and he has to have his way.  
  
"Tears started to fall down her face. "I hate your dad!"  
  
"Your not the only one. Come here Hales. Sh! It'll be alright." he said wiping her tears away with his thumbs.   
  
Haley cried into Nathan's shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry Hales. Hawaii will be fun."  
  
"No it won't! Not without you there!"  
  
"Sh it'll be ok I promise. Now I have to go talk to my mom go back to brook's and have fun."  
  
"I'll try." she said wiping the tears away with her sleeve.   
  
They got up to go and Nathan pulled Haley into a hug and whispered something into her ear. He finally let go and she walked to they door.   
  
"Don't tell anyone yet ok?"  
  
"Ok" she whispered. Then she got in her car and drove back to Brook's."  
  
"hey Nate whatcha up to?" Deb asked coming over to Nathan.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"What's wrong with Haley? I saw her crying."  
  
"That's what I have to talk to you about."  
  
"What is it Nathan?" Deb asked confused.  
  
"Well this morning when I woke up dad was there and he told me that he was taking me to California tomorrow to work on my game because there are to many detractions here. I told him that I am going to Hawaii with Haley, Luke, Brook, Jake and Peyton and he called Luke scum and Haley his sluty best friend and that I was going with him."  
  
After hearing this Deb was furious. But she had a plan that was already in action. 


	29. chapter 29

Chapter 29  
  
**Back at Brook's**  
  
Haley walked back up to Brook's room and found Brook and Peyton up watching tv.   
  
"Hey Hales. where'd ya go?"  
  
"Nathan wanted to see me."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Haley sat on the floor and her eyes started to water. She tried hard not to let the tears fall but soon they started to burn her eyes and started to fall.  
  
"Hales what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Really? Then why are you crying?" Brook asked.  
  
"I told him that I wouldn't tell anyone."  
  
"Its ok Hales we won't tell anyone we promise."Peyton said.  
  
"Yea Hales you can trust us."  
  
"Promise you won't tell Jake or Luke?"  
  
"Promise." they said at the same time.  
  
"He said that when he woke up his dad was there and he told Nate that he is taking him to California tomorrow."  
  
"OH MY GOD! What about Hawaii?! He has to go!" Brook flipped. She knew that Hale y would be a wreck without Nathan and wouldn't do all the fun stuff that she had planned. She new that Nathan would get to Hawaii even if it killed him.  
  
"You guys can't tell anyone."  
  
"We wont come here Hales." Peyton said hugging haley.  
  
"Knowing Nathan he'll find a way to get to Hawaii, even if it kills him. Don't worry Hales."  
  
The girls sat on the floor for a few minutes until Haley's phone rang.   
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey babe."  
  
"Hey sup?"  
  
"Wanna come over?"  
  
"I'm hanging out with Brook and Peyton at Brook's but I'll be over in like and hour ok?"  
  
"Sure see ya then." 


	30. chapter 30

Chapter 30  
  
"who was that?" Peyton asked.  
  
"Nate. He wants me to come over."  
  
"Go! You can hang out with us any time....GO!"  
  
"Ok...later guys."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
**At Nathan's house**  
  
Nathan was up in his room when he heard the door bell. He got up and went to see who was at the door.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey." Haley said. Once she saw Nathan tears started to fall freely.  
  
"Hales? What's wrong?"  
  
"You have to go to Hawaii Nate, you have to go!" she cried.  
  
"Hales shh. It'll be ok I'm going to Hawaii. I told you that at the café before you left.  
  
"Yea but you know your dad!"  
  
"Hales listen to me my dad is going to pick me up around 12:00, our plane leaves at 9:30 and we have to be there at 8:30 I'll pick you up at your house around 8:00 ok?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Come on lets go watch a movie."  
  
"Ok."  
  
They walked into the living room and Nathan put on the Goonies and laid down on the couch. Haley came over and laid on top of him. They watched the movies for all of five minutes then started to make out. A little while later Haley got up."  
  
"Hey where do you think your going?" Nathan asked grabbing her arm, a smirk growing on his face.  
  
"Home to pack."  
  
"Need any help?"   
  
"No." she said rolling her eyes.   
  
"Ok. C~ya tomorrow."  
  
"C~ya!" 


	31. chapter 31

Chapter 31  
  
Haley got in her car and drove home when she got there she called Brook.  
  
"Hey Haley. How ya feelling?"  
  
"Wonderful!!"  
  
"Wow! You seem happy when you left here you were in tears now you are very happy." Peyton said.  
  
"Hey Peyt, you still over Brook's?"  
  
"Yup soo0o0o what happened?"  
  
"Guess who is going to Hawaii!!?"  
  
"NATE?!" Both girls scream into the phone.  
  
"YEP!"  
  
"Yay!"  
  
"I know! Well I have to go pack. C~ya tomorrow!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
"So is he coming?" Luke asked.  
  
"Yep!" Brook and Peyton said at the same time.  
  
"Good."  
  
"Yea this way she will have fun." Jake said. "This way she wont mope and will do what you have planned. What do you have planned Brook?"  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
"Lier!" Luke said pilling Brook onto his lap.  
  
"Ok but you aren't gonna find out until everyone else does." Brook laughed.  
  
"Fine be mean!"  
  
"Ok!" 


	32. chapter 32

Chapter 32  
  
Haley packed all of her things then went to bed when her phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" she yawned.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Oh! Hey Nate!"  
  
"You seem happy."  
  
"Why does everyone keep saying that?"  
  
"I don't know could it be because you were crying and all sad earlier?"  
  
"Oh yea! So what's up?"  
  
"Nothing I just wanted to talk to you."  
  
"Oh! I can't wait until tomorrow! I can't wait its gonna be so much fun!"  
  
"Yea. Just me and you and our friends."  
  
"IN HAWAII!!" haley yelled into the phone.  
  
"My ear!"  
  
"Oops...sorry I just can't wait! Well I have to go and try to get some sleep. C~ya."  
  
"Night Hales."  
  
"Night."  
  
Nate hung up the phone and went to find his mom.  
  
"Hey mom?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"I'm going over to Haley's then tomorrow we leave really early so I'll call you when we get to Hawaii."  
  
"Ok Nate."  
  
"Bye mom. Love ya."  
  
"Love you too. Oh and Nate?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Don't worry about your dad, I took care of it."  
  
"Ok mom."  
  
Nathan got all of his stuff and went out to his car and drove to Haley's. When he got there, Nate took out his phone and called Haley.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Hales."  
  
"Hey what's up?"  
  
"I'm coming over. I'll be there in a couple of minutes."  
  
"Ok. I'll unlock the door and you can just lock it when you come up."  
  
"Ok. See ya in a while."  
  
Haley went downstairs and unlocked the door. Less then a minute later Nathan was up at Haley's door. He walked up to her room and saw her staring at nothing at all.  
  
"Hey Hales." he said laying next to her on her bed.""holy crap you scared me!"  
  
"Sorry."   
  
"How'd you get here so fast?"  
  
"I was outside when I called."  
  
"Oh. Well I'm tired and we have to get up early tomorrow so I'm going to bed."  
  
"Love ya."  
  
"Love you too." haley said as she laid in Nathan's arm and fell asleep. 


	33. chapter 33

Chapter 33  
  
The next morning they woke up and got ready to leave. Around eight o'clock they drove to the airport to meet everyone. When they got there everyone else was there.  
  
"Hey guys!" Brook said.  
  
"Wow Brook! You are awake this early and happy!" Nathan said shocked.  
  
"Well I am going to Hawaii. Why would't I be happy?"  
  
"Good point."  
  
They all boarded the plane and set off for Hawaii. The girls slept most of the way to Hawaii and the guys talked for a while but then fell asleep with about and hour left of the rise left. When Haley woke up they were flying over one of the Hawaiian Islands.  
  
"Oh my god! Nathan look! It's so beautiful!" she said hitting Nathan in the arm and waking him up.  
  
"Huh? What?"  
  
"Look it beautiful!" she said pointing out the window.  
  
"Uh huh." he yawned. "You woke me up." he yawned again.  
  
"Not my fault."  
  
"Suuuure."  
  
"Well you could make it up to me." he said a cocky grin growing on his face.  
  
"I could but that doesn't mean I am."  
  
"Your mean."  
  
"I try!"  
  
"Hello passengers this is your captain speaking. I just want to tell you that we are landing soon so please put on your seat belts and put up the little tables. Thank you."  
  
"Oh my god Nate we are going to be landing in Hawaii in like two minutes!"  
  
"Yea. It'll be lots of fun."  
  
The plane landed and the group got their stuff and exited the airport.  
  
"Hey guys? Where are we staying and how are we getting there?"  
  
"Iunno Hales ask Brook." Luke replied.  
  
"Oh god that can't be good. Haley laughed.  
  
When they got outside they saw a man with a sign that said: BROOK DAVIS.  
  
"Hey guys here's our ride." Brook said walking over to the man.  
  
"Limo?" haley asked.  
  
"Yup. All part of my surprise."  
  
"Oh god. Brook + surprise = not good."  
  
They drove to a huge mansion that was like a hundred times bigger then Haley's house.  
  
"Ya know how I said that Brook planing where we are staying at was a bad thing?" Haley asked.  
  
"Yea." Nate replied.  
  
"I take that back." she laughed.   
  
They all walked into the house and were amazed at the hugeness of the house.  
  
"Welcome to my dad's house in Hawaii!" Brook said. "Go pick your rooms."  
  
They all went upstairs and picked the rooms that they were staying in and unpacked and got themselves situated. 


	34. chapter 34

Chapter 34  
  
**back in Tree Hill**  
  
Dan walked into the house find Deb there and no Nathan.   
  
"What are you doing here?"he asked.  
  
"I didn't have work today, Karen is there."  
  
"Oh where is my son?"  
  
"Nathan is in Hawaii."  
  
"WHAT! I TOLD HIM THAT HE WAS GOING TO CALIFORNIA WITH ME!"  
  
"Well if he did go to California with you, you would have been arrested."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"According to this document you are not allowed within 500 ft. of Nathan."  
  
"What?! You got a restraining order?"  
  
"Yes and you have to leave now." Deb walked upstairs to go call Nathan to let him know about Dan.   
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Nathan."  
  
"Hey mom whats up?"  
  
"I'm just calling to let you know that your dad just came to pick you up and he found out that you weren't here."  
  
"Ok?"  
  
"If you ever see your dad around you...well he can be arrested because of the restraing order."  
  
"Ok well I gotta go mom we are all going to the beach."   
  
"I love you."  
  
"Love you too mom."  
  
Nathan hung up the phone and walked into his and Haley's room.   
  
"Hey. Who was on the phone?"  
  
Nathan looked up and saw Haley in a floral print bikini. "Ah...it...ah" was all he could say.  
  
"Are you ok?" she asked bringing him out of his trance.  
  
"Huh? What? Yea I'm fine you just look beautiful." hearing this made haley blush.   
  
"You always look beautiful." This made haley turn a brighter shade of red.   
  
Nathan walked over to where Haley was standing and put his hands on her hips. "I love when you blush like that."  
  
Haley laughed at what Nathan said. She leaned up to kiss him passionately. She pulled away and asked, "Are you ready to go to the beach?"   
  
"Yea. Lets go. You're a tease ya know that?"  
  
"I try!" haley said as she put on her shorts and a Tree Hill High t-shirt.   
  
They walked downstairs to meet the others.  
  
"You guys ready to go to the beach?" haley asked as walked up to the others.  
  
"Yep lets go!" Brook said walking out to the beach.   
  
When they got there the girls laid out their towels and started to sun bathe as the guys went to throw around a football. After a while the guys decided to go into the water. They went up to where the girls were to see if they wanted to go swimming.   
  
"Hey do you guys wanna go swimming?" Nate asked they girls.  
  
"Funny I was just gonna ask you the same thing." Haley said getting up and dragging Nate down to the water.   
  
"I'll go too."Peyton said getting up and walking down to the ocean with Jake.  
  
"Hay Brook you coming?" Luke asked.  
  
"EW gross! And get all attacked by seaweed and slimy things? I think not."   
  
"Ok." Luke said as he started to walk down to they water. Half way down he turned back around and walked up to where Brook was. He picked Brook up and started to carry her to the water.  
  
"Luke? What are you doing? Brook asked opening her eyes.  
  
"Nothing." Luke laughed as he walked into the water and dropped Brook into it.  
  
"LUCAS SCOTT! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Brook yelled jumping on his back.   
  
The others laughed at what was going on. Brook was on Lucas' back trying yo to get him under water.   
  
Then all of a sudden Luke went under and Brook stood there with a smile on her face. Then Brook was pulled under the others were laughing so hard they didn't see Brook and Luke coming up and pulling them under water. When the other four got up they saw Luke and Brook running up to the house.  
  
"Let's get them back." Haley said walking out of the water.   
  
"What are we going to do?" Jake asked as they walked up to the house.   
  
"Not sure yet. But lets wait a while and surprise them with a surprise attack."  
  
They all agreed and went to there rooms. 


	35. chapter 35

Chapter 35  
  
**Haley and Nate's room**  
  
"so what do you plan on doing Hales?"  
  
"This." Haley said pulling Nathan into a passionate kiss. "I love you Nathan."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Nathan then pulled Haley into another kiss.  
  
"Hey guys." Brook said coming into their room.  
  
"Its called knocking Brook." Nathan said obviously mad at the interruption.   
  
"Sorry. Well dinner will be in half an hour."  
  
"Ok. Good bye Brook."  
  
"Fine I'm leaving!"  
  
Brook left and Nathan pulled Haley into a passionate kiss. Haley was the first to break away  
  
"Come on lets gets ready for dinner."  
  
"Yea we don't wanna be late for our reservations."  
  
"Reservations?"   
  
"Yea we are going out to eat...just the twwo of us.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Not telling."  
  
"Your mean!"  
  
"I know but you love me anyways."  
  
"Sometimes." she said kissing him again.   
  
"Lets go we are going to be late."  
  
Haley and Nathan took separate showers and got ready to go out to eat. Haley was dressed so she went down stairs to wait for Nathan. Everyone was downstairs already when she got there.  
  
"Geez Gales you didn't have to get all dressed up for dinner." brook said seeing Haley in a dress.   
  
"Nathan and I are going out to eat."   
  
"Oh! Where ya'll going?"  
  
"I dunno Nathan won't tell me."  
  
"Oh Nathan where are you taking haley?"   
  
"I'm not telling you!" Nathan said coming down the stairs.   
  
"We have to go see ya later."  
  
Haley walked over to the steps and they walked out to the limo hand in hand. They got to the beach side restaurant and were seated right away. They had a beautiful dinner together. After they ate they went for a walk on the beach.  
  
"Hales I love you more than anything in this world."  
  
"I love you more than that."  
  
"I was going to do this after we graduate but I can't wait that long. Haley I love you more than anything in this world. I can't stand not being around you are my everything, my world." Nathan said getting down on one knee. "So haley will you make me the happiest man in the world and become Mrs. Nathan Scott? Haley James will you marry me?"  
  
Haley had tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Oh my go Nathan! I love you! Oh my god!"  
  
"So is that a yes?"  
  
"Of coarse! Yes! Yes Nathan Scott I will marry you! I can't imagine being with anyone but you."  
  
Nathan stood up and kissed Haley with so much love and passion. They pulled apart and Nathan slipped the diamond engagement ring onto her left hand.  
  
" I love you Nathan, I love you."  
  
Tears were still falling down her face. Nathan wiped them away and kissed her forehead.   
  
"I love you too Haley."  
  
They walked back to the restaurant and got in the limo. Nathan pulled Haley into another passionate kiss.  
  
"I'm ready Nate." Haley said when they pulled apart.   
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Haley kissed him and that was all he need to know that she was sure. They got back to the house and walked up to their room. Nathan closed the door and locked it behind them.   
  
hope ya'll liked it! if i get enough replies then i might post another chapter 


	36. chapter 36

Chapter 36  
  
The next day haley woke up in Nathan's arms. She smiled remembering the events that took place the night before.  
  
"Good morning beautiful." Nate said.   
  
"Good morning." Haley said kissing Nathan.   
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"Hales you awake?" Luke asked knocking on the door.  
  
"She just went to get in the shower." Nathan said.  
  
"Liar!" mouthed Haley  
  
"Ok well I just wanted to let you guys know that we are going out to lunch in like an hour. Luke said.  
  
"Ok we will be down in a couple of minutes."  
  
Nate was too busy talking to Luke that he didn't realize haley slip out of his hold until the warmth from her body was gone. He than heard the shower running. Nathan went into the bathroom and got into the shower with Haley. He kissed her neck and she turned around to face him. She kissed him and got out of the shower.   
  
"I'm getting dressed and then I'm going downstairs with everyone. C~ya later" she laughed as she left the bathroom to get ready. Then she went downstairs with everyone else to wait for Nathan. 


	37. chapter 37

Chapter 37   
  
"Hey guys!" Nathan said coming down the stairs. "Hello Mrs. Scott" he whispered to haley pulling her into his arms hugging her.   
  
"Not yet Scott." she whispered back.  
  
"Something is different about them. They seem happier." Brook whispered to Peyton.  
  
"Yea...if that is even possible."   
  
Brook and Peyton got up and pulled Haley with them. "We'll be right back." Brook said walking out of the room.   
  
"What's with you? You and Nathan seem even happier then you already were...if that is even possible."  
  
Haley laughed and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.  
  
"Oh my god!" Brook said grabbing Haley's hand."oh my god! When did this happen and why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Peyton asked confused.  
  
"This!" Brook said shoving Haley's hand in Peyton's face.  
  
"Oh my god! Why didn't you tell us!?"  
  
"Because it just happened last night." Haley laughed  
  
"Oh my god! this is so exciting! We have to go shopping!"Brook said jumping up and down.  
  
"What about lunch?"  
  
"We'll go shopping after lunch and drag the guys along."  
  
They all laughed and walked back into the room where the guys where.  
  
"What are you three laughing at?" Jake asked.  
  
"Nothing." all three laughed.  
  
"Lets go to lunch." Luke said. They all went to a little restaurant for lunch. Half way through Nate whispered something to Haley.  
  
"Should we tell them?"  
  
"Well Brook and Peyton already know they saw my ring."  
  
"Well lets tell Jake and Luke."  
  
"Ok." Haley laughed. "We have something to tell you guys."  
  
"What is it Hales?"   
  
"Um...well we are engaged!" Haley said smiling.   
  
"Congratulations you guys." Luke said getting up to hug Haley.  
  
"Yea congratulations guys!" Jake said.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Haley was a little surprised that Luke was happy for them. He never really accepted that Nathan was ad great as haley said he was. However she was glad that he was happy for them, it ment a lot to her.  
  
"Well we have a surprise for you guys!" brook said pointing to Nathan, Jake, and Lucas. 


	38. chapter 38

Chapter 38  
  
they walked out to the limo and Brook told the limo driver where to go. When they go there they covered the guy's eyes.  
  
"Where are we?" Jake asked confused.  
  
"A place." Peyton answered kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"What place?"  
  
"A place where people go!"  
  
"Tell us!"   
  
"Only if you three promise not to leave."  
  
"We promise." all three said together.  
  
"The mall." Brook said happily.   
  
"I'm leaving!" Nate said.  
  
"No your not! Because if you do I won't kiss you ever again."  
  
"You wouldn't be able to do that."  
  
"Wanna bet?"  
  
"No because I wouldn't be able to not kiss you."  
  
"Then lets go!"  
  
They all walked in and walked around for what seemed like hours to the guys. They went into almost every store possible and the guys were bored to death. They then came upon a bridal store.  
  
"Guys we are going in here so meet us at the food court in an hour." brook said as they walked into the store before the guys could respond.  
  
"Oh my god! This dress is beautiful!" haley said coming up to a strapless wedding dress.  
  
"Try it on Hales."  
  
"Hi may I help you?" a lady who worked there asked.  
  
"Um yes my friend is getting married and she would like to try on this dress." Brook said pointing to the dress.  
  
"Ok well you can go to the dressing room right back there." they all walked back to the room as the lady went to get the dress for haley.  
  
"Oh my god hales! That dress looks great on you!" Brook said.  
  
"Yea! You look beautiful! Nathan would die if he saw you in that! Peyton said.  
  
"I love it! But we just got engaged last night and we haven't even told anyone besides you guys so yea." haley laughed.  
  
"Good point."  
  
"Well lets go we have to meet the guys."   
  
"But we have only been here for 15 minutes we still have 45 minutes to kill." said brook.  
  
"Hey Nate." haley said into her cell phone. "I don't feel good meet us at the car so we can go home. Ok see ya there." haley hung up her phone and the girls went to the limo after haley changed.   
  
"Hey Hales how you feelin?" Nate asked as he got to the car.  
  
"Fine I just needed to get you to the car."  
  
"You could have just said we are leaving."  
  
"That's no fun." Haley said as they drove off towards the house. 


	39. chapter 39

Chapter 39  
  
Nathan and Haley went up to their room when they got home.   
  
"So what do you want to do?" Nathan asked kissing Haley.  
  
"Well I'm going to the beach. What are you doing?"  
  
"I'll come to the beach with you."  
  
"Hey I never said that you could come. How do you know that I want you to come with me?" Haley laughed.  
  
"You want me to come and you know it. You love to see my great body!"  
  
"No I don't. Luke has a better body then you she laughed.  
  
Nate started to tickle her and she fell on the bed.  
  
"Take it back James!"   
  
"No...stop it...Nathan!" she said while laughing.  
  
"Not until you take it back."  
  
"Fine! You have a better body then Luke." she laughed.  
  
"Thank you!" he kissed her and went to get ready to go to the beach.  
  
When the got to the beach they put all their stuff down and Haley said,  
  
"Ya know what."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Jake has a better body then you!" Haley laughed and ran foe the ocean as Nathan ran after her. He caught her and asked,  
  
"Is today torture Nathan Scott day?"  
  
"No why?"  
  
"First you drag me shopping then you tell me Luke and Jake have better bodies then I do and we all know that isn't true."  
  
Haley laughed and walked over to Nathan.  
  
"Poor baby!" she said kissing him 


	40. chapter 40

Chapter 40  
  
After a while of hanging out on the beach, Nathan and Haley decided to go back to the house. When they got there they found Luke and Jake watching a basketball game on TV.   
  
"Hey where were you guys?" Luke asked when he saw Nate and Haley come in.  
  
"The beach." haley said, "Where's Brook and Peyton?"   
  
"Upstairs somewhere."  
  
"Ok well I'm going to go find them." haley said walking upstairs to find Brook and Peyton.  
  
"Hey guys." haley said walking into the room Brook and Peyton were in.  
  
"Hey tutor girl."  
  
"What are you two up to?"  
  
"Nothing we are bored and they guys are being mean and don't wanna do anything."  
  
"Well then what can we do?" haley asked. She looked around the room looking for something that they could do. Her eyes then came upon her engagement ring that Nathan had just given to her. "I'm getting married." haley said with a smile."  
  
"Yea we know! Its so exciting!! But what does that have to do with us being bored to death?" brook asked confused.   
  
"Well since there is nothing at all to do that we haven't done yet we can start to plan my wedding."  
  
"Oh my god! That is a great idea!!!"  
  
"Yea and I get to plan it with my two best friends."   
  
"Have you guys picked a date yet?"  
  
"Nope but I don't wanna get married until after we graduate cause this year we are going to have so much to do. All of the stuff we have this year and planning a wedding on top of that would drive me crazy."   
  
"And you aren't already?" Peyton laughed.  
  
"Not completely." all three laughed.  
  
The girls sat there and talked for about an hour and a half about the year to come and their friendships and the guys.  
  
"Speaking of the guys you wanna go see if they wanna go to the beach?" Brook asked.  
  
"Weren't we going to plan their wedding?"  
  
"We were but we were talking and now I wanna drag Luke to the beach."  
  
"Ok then to they beach we go!"   
  
All three girls walked downstairs and saw the guys still watching basketball.  
  
"Geez the game is still on?" haley asked coming over to sit on Nathan's lap.  
  
"No this is a different game." Nate answered.  
  
"O0o0 so you are going to come to the beach with me now then.?"   
  
"Do I have to I wanna stay here and watch the game."  
  
"Nope to bad you are coming with me to the beach."  
  
"HAHA!" Luke laughed.  
  
"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you, you're coming also." haley laughed.  
  
"Really? I don't think so you are not the boss of me and I don't see Brook anywhere in a bathing suit." he replied.  
  
"Here I am!" Brook said coming down the stairs. "Lets go Luke we are going to the beach."  
  
"You too Jake lets go get up." Peyton said coming over to Jake.   
  
They all walked out to the beach and stayed there for the rest of the day, even though the guys didn't want to be there. After a while they forgot about not wanting to be there and had fun with the girls. 


	41. chapter 41

Chapter 41  
  
The rest of the summer past and the gang came back from Hawaii. Nathan and Haley still hadn't told anyone besides their friends that they were engaged but they planned to at Lucas' surprise birthday party, the day before they went back to school. The party had finally come and noone had told Luke about the party, and that was a huge surprise with Brook being gossip queen of tree hill high. When Luke walked in he was completely surprised. He hadn't been expecting any of it. The thing that had surprised him the most though was that Haley hadn't told him anything because she couldn't lie to him.   
  
"I can't believe you guys did this! And you didn't even tell me anything! Hales you can't lie to me! How the hell did you do this?"   
  
" What planning your party hanging out with Nathan it was all the same. I mean Nathan sat there and asked if we were done yet and me and Brook planned it all while telling Nathan to shut up and help. Did he listen to us though? Nope!." they all laughed at what haley had just said.  
  
They talked some more, ate their food then it was time for Nathan and Haley to tell everyone that they were engaged. Well everyone who didn't already know. Nathan stood up and pulled haley with him.  
  
"Excuse me everyone, Haley and I have an announcement to make."  
  
When they all heard this the chatting had stopped and everyone had become really really quiet.   
  
"Well in Hawaii Hales and well we got engaged. We are getting married!" Nathan said to their family and friends.   
  
"Oh my god haley Nathan! This is wonderful news! I'm so happy for you guys!!" Deb said coming up and hugging her son and soon to be daughter~in~law.   
  
"Congratulations you guys!" Karen said hugging them also.  
  
"Haley you are way too young to be getting married! You should be thinking about your future not getting married." Haley's mom said to her youngest child. "Haley what were you thinking getting engaged to that Scott boy and you aren't even out of high school. and to Dan Scott's son none the less you know what Dan is like and the apple doesn't fall from the tree you know..."  
  
"Mom," haley said cutting her mom off, "we aren't getting married yet so you can breath. I can marry whomever I want to when ever I want to weather you like it or not. And Nathan is nothing like his father. He is nice and wonderful and he loves me for me he isn't like Dan. He treats people with respect and doesn't push people to do things that they don't want to do. You don't even know Nathan and not once have you tried to get to know him since we started dating. "  
  
" whatever you say. But when you get hurt don't come crying to me about it."  
  
"I won't have to mom Nathan would never hurt me."   
  
Haley rolled her eyes and walked away from her mom as Nathan followed. They walked into another room and Nathan pulled haley into his arms.  
  
"Thank you." he said.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Sticking up for me. I would never hurt you, I love you too much."  
  
"I know I'm just too cute, how can you not love me?!"  
  
"Cocky are we?"  
  
"Hey what can I say?" she laughed and kissed Nathan."you wanna get outta here? I'm tired."  
  
"Yea sure lets go. You can stay at my house tonight."  
  
"Thanks lets go."   
  
they then walked out to Nathan's car and drove to his house where they fell asleep in each others arms. 


	42. chapter 42

Chapter 42  
  
Haley was the first one to wake up. When she did she smiled thinking about her and Nathan getting married, then thoughts of what her mother had said came flooding back. Haley tried to hold them in but after a while they started to fall. Nathan woke up and smiled feeling Haley in his arms. He then looked down at her and saw her crying.  
  
"Hales are you ok?"  
  
"Yes." she sniffled.  
  
"Are you sure you don't look ok. Why are you crying?"  
  
"My mother."  
  
"Oh come here." he said hugging her and wiping away her tears. "It'll be ok Hales, don't worry about your mother."  
  
"It's just she was always like that to me. She always expected me to be the smart one. She would always yell at me if I did something that she didn't like. Once she found out that a boy kissed me when we were little, and I had to pay attention to my school work and I couldn't go around acting like a slut is basically what she said to me. Then I would go and cry and talk to my older sister and then my mom would find out and she would say that I was lying." haley cried.   
  
"Sh Hales its ok! Don't worry about your mom she is just a b!tch. Yo u don't have to put up with her anymore."  
  
"What are you talking about? Of coarse I do I live in the same house as she does." Haley asked confused.  
  
"You can stay here with me and my mom. And she loves you so she won't care since we are engaged. Now if we were dating that would be another story but yea."  
  
"Are you serious Nate?!"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Oh my god!! I love you!!"  
  
"I love you too." he said kissing her.  
  
Just then her phone rang.  
  
"Where the hell are you?!" Haley's mother's voice rang over the phone.  
  
"Somewhere."  
  
"GET YOUR ASS HOME NOW!!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"BECAUSE YOUR SISTER IS HERE AND SHE IS LOOKING FOR YOU."  
  
"Sister that helps seeing that I HAVE FIVE!"  
  
"NICOLE IS HERE SO GET YOUR..."haley hung up her phone cutting her mother off.  
  
"I have to call my sister."  
  
"Do you want me to take you home?" Nathan asked because he had heard Haley's mom yelling over the phone because she was so loud.  
  
"No. I'll just meet Nicky at the café. And you can come too, we do have to tell her something." she smiled and kissed him, "just don't tell Luke she is here, he used to like her." she laughed.  
  
"Ok." Nathan smirked. 'Hmm now I can torture him about this.' he thought.  
  
"Don't even think about it Nate, I know that look."  
  
"What look?"   
  
"You know what I'm talking about now let me call my sister."  
  
Haley called her sister and told her to meet her at the café and not to tell their mother where she was going. Nathan and haley got to the café and saw Nicole inside the café.   
  
"Nicky!!! hey!" Haley said when she got in the café.  
  
"Hey Hales! I haven't seen you in forever. And who is this she asked."  
  
"This is Nathan..."  
  
"Nathan Scott? Lucas' arch enemy."   
  
"He was, but know they act somewhat like brothers. Nate don't even think about it."  
  
"What! I was thinking anything!" he said acting innocent.  
  
"Liar you were thinking the same thing as earlier and here he comes now and if you say anything you die."  
  
"Yes mommy."   
  
haley hit him playfully in the stomach. " don't ever call me that again." she laughed and went back to talking to her sister. 


	43. chapter 43

Chapter 43  
  
"So have you told her yet?" Lucas asked Nathan and Haley as he walked over towards them.  
  
"Nope."they said at the same time.  
  
"Told me what?" Nicole asked confused.   
  
"Well, Nate and I are engaged!"   
  
"Oh my god! No way!! Congratulations!"   
  
"Thanks. We told everyone yesterday. Well the gang already knew but we told our families and the rest of our friends last night."  
  
"So how did she react?"  
  
Haley rolled her eyes and put her head on Nathan's shoulder.   
  
"That bad?"  
  
"Yup. She basically said that Nathan was just like Dan and I should be thinking about my future and that when I get hurt I can't come crying to her."  
  
"But I won't hurt her so she'll have no reason to go crying to your mom." Nathan said.   
  
"Well I wanna go home and sleep since I just got here and partied all last night so Hales go shopping later?" Nicole asked.  
  
"Yea sure see ya later."  
  
They all left and haley and Nathan went back to Nathan's house.  
  
"So what do you want to do?"   
  
"Lets watch forest gump!"   
  
"Again?! We just watched that!"   
  
"Fine lets watch pearl harbor!"   
  
"Yes war movie!"   
  
'That's what you think! Well there is some fighting but it is really a love story' Haley thought to herself.  
  
They watched the movie and by the end Haley was crying.  
  
"Why are you crying?"   
  
"Danny...he he died!!!...its...its so saad! Danny! He died." haley cried.  
  
"Stop crying Hales you know I can't stand to see you cry and it was just a movie."  
  
"Yea but Danny died!"   
  
Nathan laughed and kissed the top of her head."come on lets go to sleep."  
  
"Fine!" haley yawned.  
  
Nathan picked haley up and carried her up to his room. They laid down and fell asleep together in each others arms. 


	44. chapter 44

Chapter 44  
  
The next day was Monday and the first day of their senior year. They all walked into school, disappointed to be going back but happy that it was their senior year.  
  
"Oh my god!! We are seniors! I can't wait this year is going to rock! Oh my god! We are seniors! This is going to be so much fun! I can't wait!" haley said jumping up and down.  
  
"Hales we get it we are all excited but you just need to calm down!" Luke said trying to get his best friend to calm down.  
  
"Dude it won't work. I tried to calm her down earlier, she just got worse."  
  
"Geez Hales what are you on? Is there any left? Can I have some?" brook asked  
  
"Well I did go get a biiiiiiiiiiiiiiig cup of coffee earlier!!!!! and I drank all of it, sorry brook none for yoouuuuuuuuu!"   
  
"Oh so that's where you went. Next time you are not getting any coffee!" Nathan said putting his arm around Haley's waist.   
  
"Oh your noooooooo fun! Coffee is good! And we are seniors! Yay!!! this is gonna be a great year!!!!!."  
  
"Wow you are way to hyper." Tim said coming over to the group.  
  
"Yup! I like coffee!"   
  
"Wow! Nate why the hell did you give her coffee?"   
  
"I didn't she got it herself. Not my fault."  
  
"Yes it is! The coffee you made sucks so I went out and got my own! Well I have to go to class cya later!" haley laughed as she walked down the hallway to her first period class.  
  
"Yea well I have to go to class also so c~ya'll later!"   
  
The gang then all went there separate ways. The day went by fast for everyone especially since they only have seven classes unlike everyone else who have eight.  
  
"Haha! They still have class! Seniors rock! Yay!" haley said still bouncing off the walls.  
  
"Ok Hales you are starting to scare me." Peyton said a little scared.  
  
"Ok fine! I'll calm down."  
  
"Now why couldn't you do that this morning?" Jake laughed.  
  
"Because I was having too much fun! So what are we all going to do!?"  
  
"Hales don't you have work?"   
  
"Nope!!! I always have off the first week of school so that I can get everything all settled and stuff. And times like noone comes in the first week of school anyways so what's the point?"   
  
"Well then why don't we all go to the beach house and hang out around there and celebrate our first day as seniors?" Nathan said.  
  
"Yea! I like that idea! We can go and hang out and go swimming and watch movies and we are seniors! Yay! Ok that was the last time I swear!"   
  
"It better have been or else I'll lock you in your room all by your self."  
  
"Your not my mother, or father in this case." haley said sticking her tongue out at Nathan.  
  
They all left and went to the beach house were they hung out and did nothing but lay on the beach and watch movies.   
  
"That was fun!" haley yawned after everyone else left.   
  
"Yup come on lets go to bed you look exhausted."   
  
"Well I look exhausted because I am exhausted... duh!"   
  
"Smart ass."   
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Liar!!! you called me a smart ass."   
  
"I did no such thing!"   
  
"Fine be mean!" Haley said pretending to be hurt.   
  
"Oh did I hurt your feelings? Aw come here poor baby."Nathan said pulling haley into his arms and kissing her on the forehead. 


	45. chapter 45

Chapter 45  
  
The first two months of school went by so quickly. They all could not believe that it was already November.   
  
"Its November and It is snowing!" Nathan said surprised.  
  
"You act like it has never snowed before. But it is snowing! I love snow! I think that they should let us have off because it is deathly snowing." haley said as they drove to school.  
  
"Deathly snowing? What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"It is snowing so hard that if you stand outside one of those snowflakes could kill you so it is deathly snowing."  
  
"You are weird you know that?"   
  
"So people tell me but I have no idea why they are telling me this!"  
  
Nathan laughed as they got out of the car and walked to their lockers.   
  
"Stop laughing at me!"   
  
"I'm not I'm...ah..."  
  
"That's what I thought!"  
  
"Grr! School sucks!"  
  
"Yes it does but only think we only have seven months of school left!"  
  
"Seven months that's to long!"  
  
"Yea but it is deathly snowing out and I wanna go home!"   
  
"Did she just say deathly snowing?" Luke asked coming over with brook to where Nathan and Haley were.  
  
"Yes she did."  
  
"Okay I'm not going to ask."  
  
"What?! It is snowing and if you go out there you could be killed from one of those snowflakes so it is deathly snowing!"   
  
"Ok. Whatever you say Hales."  
  
"Nathan! Tell him to stop laughing at me! And if he doesn't you can beat him up."  
  
"Dude you better listen to her cause I will beat you up."  
  
They all laughed and talked about how it was "deathly snowing" out.  
  
'RRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG'  
  
"There is the bell off to class I go!"   
  
they all went to class half way through second period the principal came over the PA.  
  
"Excuse me students and teachers, the snow is getting worse so we are going to let you all go home. Be safe and put your seat belts on and drive carefully."  
  
"Yes!" everyone yelled.  
  
Nathan met Haley out by her locker. "Happy? We get to go home because it is deathly snowing!"   
  
"Yep! Now lets go home I want hot chocolate!"  
  
"Ok weirdo."  
  
"I still don't know why people think I'm weird but ok." they drove home and when they got there they called Peyton Brook Lucas and Jake to see if they wanted to come over. They all did and they hung out for a while they all woke up the next day to find out that they were snowed in. "So I guess this means we don't have school today." Brook said as she looked out the window.   
  
"Yea probably not. This means we get to stay home and play in the snow!"   
  
"Hales, you do know we are snowed in and can't get out."  
  
"Dang that means we can't play in the snow."  
  
"Hey we can stay in my room." Nathan smirked   
  
"Nope our friends would get to lonely." haley laughed "and Lucas might chop off your head."   
  
"What!? I was gonna say we could just watch movies!"  
  
"Liar! You just want to get in my pants!" haley laughed.  
  
"Eww! Too much information! I don't need to know about my best friend's and my brother's sex life!" Luke yelled.  
  
"Ya know what Nate I think we should go get in the shower!"  
  
"Ew! Mental picture!" Lucas cried as haley and Nathan walked upstairs.  
  
"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" brook yelled after them.  
  
"Brook!"   
  
"Ah come here Luke!" brook said kissing Luke as Peyton and Jake sat there and laughed at what had just happened. 


	46. chapter 46

Chapter 46  
  
Haley and Nathan came downstairs after their shower and found Luke and brook making out and Jake and Peyton doing the same thing. Nathan coughed so that the others would their presence.   
  
"See I told you we could have stayed up stairs a little longer." Nathan laughed.  
  
"Pleas stop! I don't need to hear anymore!" Luke said covering his ears as the others laughed.   
  
"Well what do you guys wanna do?"   
  
"Well we could watch tv or movies or something since we are kind of stuck in here." Haley said.   
  
"Anything but a chick flick!" Nathan said.  
  
"Fine but no war movies or scary ones!"  
  
"Ah man scary movies are the best!"   
  
"No they are scary!"  
  
"That's the point! And I get to hold you in my lap when you get scared and jump." Nate said kissing haley on the top of her head.  
  
"Fine but it depends on what movie it is."  
  
"How about Halloween H2O?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
They put the movie in and started to watch it.  
  
"That wasn't that scary," haley said when the movie was over.   
  
"You were jumping like every five seconds." Nate laughed.  
  
"I was not you liar. I'm tired I am going upstairs to sleep, you coming?"  
  
"Yea."   
  
Nathan and Haley went upstairs and Haley immediately fell asleep while Nathan thought what he did to deserve such a perfect person in his life. 'My life was all going downhill and then Hales came into my life, she saved me from becoming like my father. She is my everything I love her with my whole heart and I can't believe that someone like her could ever fall for me.' Nathan thought looking down at the angel in his arms. He kissed her on the head and then drifted of to sleep.  
  
**downstairs**  
  
"Luke, I'm bored." brook said to the only other person in the house who wasn't asleep.  
  
"Well then what do you want to do?"   
  
"I have an idea. Where is the toilet paper and shaving cream and if they have any mustard and ketchup that would work also." brook said with a mischievous smile on her face. 


	47. chapter 47

Chapter 47  
  
Brook and Lucas got all the things that they needed and walked up stairs to Nathan's room. They were about to attack Nathan and Haley when Haley woke up.  
  
"What the hell are you all doing in here?" she yawned.  
  
"This!" brook said as they attacked Haley and Nathan with ketchup and mustard and shaving cream.   
  
"Oh my god! I am going to kill you both!" haley screamed waking Nathan up.  
  
"Hales why are you screaming?"  
  
"Because your brother and his girlfriend have done this to me." she said turning to face Nathan. Once he saw what they did to her he started to laugh. "Oh you think this is funny do you?" haley asked grabbing the mustard out of Lucas' hand and attack Nathan. "Oh now you are going to get it!" Nathan laughed as haley got up and stared to run downstairs. Nathan got up and chased haley downstairs attacking her with the ketchup that he had grabbed out of Brook's hand.   
  
"They are having fun attacking each other! Aren't they supposed to be attacking the people who attacked them?" Brook asked coming down and joining in with the fun.   
  
By now Peyton and Jake were up and joined in the food fight that had erupted.   
  
"You do know that if we don't clean this up we are going to be in huge trouble." Nathan asked when they all had finished.  
  
"Yea , but I think that we should make Brook and Lucas clean it up cause they were the ones who started it all!" haley laughed.  
  
'We could do that, or we could all clean it up." Lucas said.  
  
"You just don't want to clean up all by yourself."   
  
"Yea!" they all laughed and started to clean up. When they were all done cleaning they all went into the living room and were watching finding nemo.  
  
"Why the hell are we watching finding nemo?" the guys asked confused.  
  
"Because it is a great movie! How can you not like it?" haley replied.  
  
The guys just rolled their eyes and watched the movie.   
  
"Dude! That was a great movie!" Luke said once the movie was over.  
  
"I told you! Nate likes it."  
  
"I do not."  
  
"Liar! He told me that he did!"   
  
"Fine! I do! But nemo rocks!" 


	48. chapter 48

Chapter 48  
  
the snow had finally melted and they were all back at school. One day Haley's mom had called her.  
  
"Haley you have to be here this weekend."  
  
"Hello to you too mother."   
  
"Your grandparents are coming into town and they don't know about you moving in with that boy."  
  
"Oh what time are they coming and his name is Nathan."  
  
"They will be here at twelve o'clock on Saturday so be here."  
  
"Yes ma'am." haley said hanging up the phone.  
  
"What's wrong?" Nathan asked coming up behind haley   
  
"My mother."  
  
"Oh what does she want now?"  
  
"My grandparents are coming into town and they don't know that I'm living with you."   
  
"Oh so lemme guess you have to go there."  
  
"Yep. You are coming with me too. We still have to tell them that we are getting married. Beware though, once the nana finds out that she is the last person to find out she will be mad."  
  
"Oh well she isn't the last person to find out I mean my dad doesn't know yet, but then again he won't be finding out."  
  
"Good point. So we will just tell her that not everyone knows and we umm...we wanted to tell her in person."   
  
"Yea.."   
  
the rest of the week had gone by slowly. When Saturday had come Nathan and Haley were at Haley's house by eleven thirty. By the time they had gotten there her mother was yelling at everyone, including Nathan.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"Well I came with my fiancé because her grandparents are coming and she wanted me to be here."  
  
"Haley who said that boy could be here?"  
  
"Mother he is my fiancé and will soon be part of this family so you're gonna have to deal with it sooner or later. Oh yea and for the five thousandth time hi has a name its not that boy or it or him it Nathan! Got it? Good." haley said walking out of the room followed by Nathan. Once they were out of the room Nathan pulled haley into his arms.   
  
"She is going to kill me! Well not unless I kill her first!"   
  
"Don't worry just ignore her."  
  
Just then the door bell rang. "I'll get it." haley said as she went to open the door. "Nana! Pop-pop!" haley said hugging her grandparents.   
  
"Haley! How have you been?" her grand mom asked her.  
  
"Good. Um there is someone who I would like the both of you to meet." haley said bringing her grandparents over to where Nathan was standing, "Nana, Pop-pop, this is Nathan, my fiancé." haley said smiling at Nathan the whole time.  
  
"Haley! This is wonderful news!" her grandfather said hugging her again.  
  
"Thanks pop."  
  
"Yes great news." her nana said walking into the kitchen.   
  
"Well she is taking it better then I thought,"  
  
"Uh oh! How bad did your mother take it?" her grandfather asked.  
  
"Worse then nana did, a lot worse. She told me Nathan is going to hurt me and I can't come crying to her when he does. But I know he won't"  
  
"Well I'm glad for you Hales, you deserve to be happy."  
  
"Thanks pop. Well we better go in there and eat before the food gets cold and a fight stars." they all laughed and went into the kitchen where they found Haley's mom and grand mom talking...about haley and Nathan's engagement.  
  
"I really don't like that she is marring that Scott boy." her mom said   
  
"I know the apple doesn't fall far from the tree you know."  
  
"That's what I told her but she doesn't want to listen to me."  
  
"You really can't stand me marring Nathan can you? He is nothing like Dan. But you wouldn't know this because you haven't asked me a single thing about him or even tried to get to know him. I'm leaving. Good bye mother." Haley and Nathan left leaving her stunned grandparents and mother. 


	49. chapter 49

Chapter 49  
  
Two months had past since the day her grandparents came. Haley hadn't talked to her mom since that day. She did talk to her dad, he was on a business trip that day. He was happy for haley and Nathan, his baby girl was getting married. Well anyways one day when they got home from school they had mail. They opened the envelopes and found out that they were from Duke, the place Nathan had wanted to go to since he could walk.   
  
"I got into Duke!! I got into duke! And I got a full basketball scholarship!" Nathan said hugging Haley and spinning her around.  
  
"I got in too! And I got a full academic scholarship!" she said kissing him.  
  
"This is great Hales! We have to celebrate! Where should we go?"  
  
"Well lets go to the café and see if the others got in or not and then we can go to the restaurant where we had our date from hell at."   
  
"Good idea! Lets go!" Nathan said as they ran out to they car and drove to the café.  
  
They got to the café and found everyone else there. When they got over to the gang was the first thing Nathan said was,   
  
"We got into duke!"  
  
"Oh my god guys! That's great!" brook said coming over and hugging them.  
  
"So did you guys get your letters?" haley asked.  
  
"Yup! And we all got in also!" Luke replied.  
  
"Oh my god this is great we will all be going to school together!" brook said jumping up and down.  
  
"Ok well we are going out to celebrate! You guys can come if you want to!"  
  
"Surely! Where are you guys going?"   
  
"The date from hell restaurant!" Haley said as her and Nathan walked out the door.  
  
"Where are they going?" Peyton, Jake and Lucas all asked at the same time.  
  
"Follow me I know exactly where they are going!" brook said as they walked out to the car.  
  
They all went to the restaurant and remembered all of the things that they had done since they started at Tree Hill High. Mainly from sophomore year on. 


	50. chapter 50

Chapter 50   
  
(fyi still @ restaurant)   
  
"So do you guys know when you're gonna get married?"' Brook asked.  
  
"Um we really haven't talked about it yet." haley replied   
  
"When do you wanna get married?"  
  
"As soon as possible!" Nathan replied as the others laughed.  
  
"I really don't care, as long as I get to spend the rest of my life with Nate."   
  
"Aww! That's so sweet!" Peyton said.  
  
"I can't wait! We have so much going on! Senior prom, graduation, our wedding, and Duke! This is going to be great!" Haley said.  
  
"Yea, well we have to get home because my mother will want to know that we got into Duke." Nathan said.  
  
"See ya later!"  
  
"Bye guys! See ya at school tomorrow!" Luke yelled as they walked over to Nathan's car.   
  
"Hey wait a minute! Your mom is away for the week." haley said as they started to pull away.  
  
"I know."  
  
"So then why did you lie to everyone?"  
  
"I thought that we could do some celebrating of our own." Nathan smirked.  
  
"Haha! I don't think so buddy, maybe if your good.."  
  
They got home and went up to their room. They were making out and haley finally pulled away and went into the bathroom.   
  
"Hey! Where are you going?" Nathan asked confused.  
  
"To get changed."  
  
When haley came out of the bathroom she found Nathan sitting on his bed in nothing but his boxers. She was wearing one of his basketball jerseys and a pair of shorts.   
  
"Night." she said kissing him.  
  
"You're a tease ya know that?"  
  
"I know but you love me!"  
  
"Yea." he said kissing her as they got under the covers and fell asleep. 


	51. chapter 51

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 51  
  
The next day haley got up and got ready for school. She came out of the bathroom and found a sleeping Nathan.   
  
"Nate, baby you have to wake up."  
  
"No! I DON"T WANNA!"he whined  
  
"Nathan Scott! get up now get up now!   
  
Nathan said nothing and just rolled over away from haley. 'I how toget him up.' "haley climbed on top of the bed and kissed Nathan. As soon as he felt her lips on his, Nathan kissed her back. As soon as he kissed her back she pulled away. "Get up now!"  
  
"You are such a tease."  
  
"So I've heard you told me last night."  
  
"Yea well it's true. Now get off of me I can get ready for school."  
  
"Oh snow you actually want to go to school.?now why is this? You have never waned t go to school before."  
  
Well ya see I have his tutor and today I get to meet with her."   
  
"Oh so you wanna goto be tutored?"  
  
"well actually sh is my girlfriend and we pretty much make out te whole entire time, well unless there are other people in there."  
  
"Oh so you just wanna make out with me? Well we could just that hre. But we have to get to school so get ready.  
  
"Do I have to?"  
  
"Well do you wanna make out or be tutored?"  
  
"Make out."  
  
"Then get out of bed." she said as she got off of him so that he could get ready for school.  
  
"I'm ready babe."  
  
"Finally! You take longer to get ready then I do."  
  
"I don't take that long!"   
  
"Suuure! If that's what you want to believe! Now lets go we are gonna be late for school if we don't leave now."  
  
"Fine lets go. Hey Hales? Have you seen my keys?"  
  
"Yup! I'm driving today!"  
  
"NO! There is no way you are driving my car!"  
  
"To bad! I have your keys." she said as she walked out to the car and got in the drivers seat.   
  
"You better not crash!"  
  
"I'm not that bad. You must be thinking of Peyton, she can't drive for the life of her!"  
  
They got to school and were still in one piece, and nothing happened to Nathan's car.   
  
"Hey guys!" Luke said when he saw them coming over to where he and brook were standing.   
  
"Hey Luke, Brook."   
  
"Hey Hales um come here I need to ask you something."  
  
"If this has anything to do with cheerleading my answer is NO!"  
  
"Don't worry it's not about cheerleading. Well anyways my birthday is coming up and I wanted to know if you knew if Lucas is planning anything."  
  
"You don't like surprises do you?"  
  
"I do I just wanna know what he is doing."  
  
"Well I'll try to find out but if he tells me not to tell I wont because he is my best friend and if I tell him I wont tell then I wont."   
  
they walked back over to where the guys were. When they got there the bell rang and they had to get to first period.   
  
"Well off to English! Oh joy! Cya guys later." Nathan said as they all went to their first period class.   
  
At fourth period they all had lunch. They all bought their lunch and met outside at their normal table.   
  
"I hate school!" Nathan complained.   
  
"Oh but just this morning you actually wanted to come to school." haley laughed.  
  
"What! Nathan wanted to go to school?! The world is more then slightly askew, its falling off its axis!!" Brook laughed along with haley.  
  
"What are you two laughing at?" Lucas asked confused  
  
"When ever I get anything below a B+ on a science test brook says that the world is slightly askew." haley laughed.  
  
"Ok our girlfriends our weird!" Lucas laughed only to end up being hit in the stomach by brook and haley.   
  
"Ouch!"   
  
"That's for saying we are weird!" Brook said.  
  
Fourth period went by quickly and the bell was soon about to ring.   
  
"Hales I'll see ya at sixth right?" Nathan asked as they walked to class.  
  
"Well I don't know I'm kind of tutoring some jock." haley laughed.  
  
"Haha very funny!"  
  
"Yup well see ya!" haley said as she kissed Nathan and went into her next period class.  
  
All during fifth period Nathan could not pay attention. His mind kept drifting to haley.   
  
"Mr. Scott! Hello Mr. Scott?" Nathan's math teacher asked.  
  
"Huh?"   
  
"Pay attention Mr. Scott."  
  
"Um yea ok." 'Yes! The bell is going to ring in... now!' Nathan thought as he got up and started to walk to the tutoring center. When he got there haley was already there.  
  
"Geez Hales how do you get here so fast?"  
  
"Well my fifth period class is right next door so all I have to do is get up and walk out one door and into the one right next to it."  
  
"Oh!" Nathan said as he kissed her.  
  
"So what do you need to do today?" haley asked as she pulled away.  
  
"I thought you said we were gonna make out today." 


	52. chapter52

Chapter 52  
  
haley was done work and waiting for Nathan to pick her up.  
  
"Hales could you close the café for me?" Karen asked.  
  
"Yea sure Karen, I'm waiting for Nathan anyways."   
  
"Thanks Hales."  
  
"Your welcome, see ya tomorrow Karen."  
  
Karen left and haley went behind the counter to clean up. Just then she heard the bells on the door ring.  
  
"We're closed!" she said to the people coming in.   
  
"We know." said a male's voice leaving haley very confused.   
  
"Give us everything in the cash register!" the man yelled.  
  
"Wh what?" haley asked confused.  
  
"Give us all the money!"   
  
"O...ok" she said as she started to put the money into a bag that the man gave to her.   
  
"Hurry up!"   
  
"I'm going as fast as I can!" haley said tears coming down her face. "Here that's all there is!" she said throwing the bag at the man.   
  
"Finally!" he said hitting over the head with something, knocking her out. "Now you can't call the cops or anyone he laughed as he walked out the door.  
  
A few minutes later Nathan walked into the empty café.  
  
"Hales?! Haley where are you?" Nathan asked as he walked behind the counter. "Oh my god! Hales!" he said as he ran to her side. "Hales! Come on wake up!" he pulled out his cell phone and dialed 911.  
  
"Hello?" a voice asked.  
  
"Hi my girlfriend was attacked! We need an ambulance now!"   
  
"Ok where are you at?" the voice asked.  
  
"At Karen's café!"   
  
"Ok they are on their way." 


	53. chapter 53

Chapter 53   
  
"Hales! Come on babe! Wake up! I need you! you have to wake up!" Nathan said as he held haley close to him and hugged her. "Hales hold on I hear the ambulance. You got to make it Hales I need you!" he said as the paramedics came into the café.   
  
"What happened?" one of the paramedics asked Nathan when they came over to check on haley.   
  
"Ah I'm not sure, she was unconscious when I got here but I think she was attacked."   
  
"That's what it looks like." the other paramedic said as he looked at haley. "We are going to have to get her to the hospital now!" he said as they put her on a stretcher and carried her out to the ambulance.   
  
Nathan got into his car and rushed to the hospital since they wouldn't let him ride in the ambulance with them. 'Haley's dad is going to want to know about this I better call him. Wait! What if Haley's mom answer's the phone?' Nathan thought. 'Ah well I'll call anyways.' Nathan thought as he took out his phone and called Haley's house.  
  
"Hello?" a male voice answered.   
  
"Mr. James?"   
  
"Yes"  
  
'Thank god!' Nathan thought. "A this is Nathan, Haley's fiancee and well haley was attacked and she...she is on her way to the hospital right now. I thought that you would like to know."   
  
"Oh my god! Is she ok?"  
  
"Um ah...I ...I don't know. I'm on my way to the hospital now."  
  
"Ok. Thank you Nathan. I'll meet you at the hospital."  
  
Nathan got to the hospital parked the car and ran to the ER.   
  
"Excuse me, my fiancee was brought in here a little while ago, Haley James she was attacked. Do you know if she is ok?"   
  
"Um the doctors are still with her. If you wait in the waiting room someone will come get you when they are done." the nurse at the desk said.  
  
Nathan walked to the waiting room and decided that he should call Luke, he would want to know if haley was ok or not.  
  
"Yo!" Luke said as he answered the phone.  
  
"Luke get to the hospital now."  
  
"Nate what's wrong?"   
  
"Haley was attacked. She is in the ER now. Get here now." Nate said as he hung up his phone.  
  
An hour passed and Nathan, Luke, brook, Peyton, Jake, Deb, Karen, Mr. James and even Tim were all at the hospital. There was no news about haley was doing. Then a doctor finally came out.  
  
"Family of Haley James?" 


	54. chapter 54

Chapter 54  
  
"Family of Haley James?" the doctor said as he came into the waiting room.   
  
As soon as they heard Haley's name they all stood up.  
  
"Is she ok?" Nathan asked.  
  
"She is ok. She is now conscious."  
  
"Can we go see her?!" Nathan asked, glad to hear that she was ok.  
  
"Yes but one at a time please. And she was asleep when we brought her to her room."  
  
"Nathan you can go see her first since you found her." Mr. James said.  
  
"Are you sure? I mean she is your daughter?"  
  
"Yes, she will want to see you."  
  
"Thanks Mr. James." Nathan said as he followed the doctor to Haley's room.  
  
When he entered the room haley was still asleep. He sat in the chair next to her bed and held her hand. Nathan sat there just looking at Haley and thing about how beautiful she was.   
  
"Nate?" haley asked when her eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Hey babe. How you feel?"   
  
"I have a headache but other then that ok."  
  
"I'm glad. When I went to the café and saw you lying there it scared me."  
  
"Nathan, I wouldn't leave you, I love you too much."  
  
"I know its just..."  
  
Haley leaned up and silenced Nathan with a kiss." Nate don't think about it, it was in the past just forget that it ever happened."  
  
Karen didn't really care that the money was stolen, it had only been a few dollars any ways, all she cared about was the safety of haley. A month had past since the attacking. Prom was less then two weeks away and the girls were majorly excited.   
  
"So you guys wanna play a joke on the boys?" brook asked Haley and Peyton while they were in the kitchen of the beach house.  
  
"Sure watcha got in mind?" haley asked.  
  
"Well have the guys asked you to prom yet? Like actually come up to you and say haley will you go to prom with me?"  
  
"Nope and sorry Brook I'm going with someone else but if you asked earlier." haley laughed.  
  
"Damn!" Brook laughed. "Well anyways I think that we should we should go out there and get into this whole convo about who your going to prom with and all...it will kill them!"  
  
"Oh my god! Lets go!" Peyton laughed as they got up and walked into where the guys were.  
  
"So Hales who are you going to prom with?"   
  
"Well I thought that I was going to go with my fiancee but he hasn't asked me yet so I don't know. How about you Brook you going with Luke?"  
  
"Well I was going to but he hasn't asked me yet. How bout you Peyt?"  
  
"Jake hasn't asked me yet either."  
  
"Brook you should go with Tim! I heard that he still needs a date and he likes you."  
  
"Hmm maybe I'll ask him."  
  
"Oh and this kid from the one of the athletic teams I forget what sport he plays well anyways I tutor him he asked me but I told him that I didn't want him to be beaten by my fiancee because he has a really cute face and I didn't want it to be ruined cause he is so0o0 cute!" haley laughed. "Well now I was thinking that I should have said yes to him." she then felt a strong pair of arms around her waist. "hey babe!"  
  
"Haley.."  
  
"Yes babe?"  
  
"Will you go to prom with me and now the random kid that asked you?"  
  
"Well I don't know he did ask me first."  
  
"Hales!"  
  
"Yes Nathan I'll go to prom with you."   
  
"Peyt do you have Tim's number so I can see if he'll go to prom with me?"  
  
"Brook I'll save ya the trouble will you go to prom with me?"  
  
"Hmmm.....hmmmmmmmmmmm hmmmmm." brook said pretending to think about it."yes Lucas I'll go to prom with you."  
  
"Good." Luke said kissing Brook.  
  
"Hm now who could I go with?"   
  
"How about me?" Jake asked pulling Peyton into his arms only to have her laugh.  
  
"Brook you were right! This was fun!"   
  
all three girls laughed when they saw the looks on the guy's faces.  
  
Haley looked at Nathan and said, "hi!" with a huge smile on her face.  
  
"I'm gonna get you!" he laughed as he started to tickle her.   
  
"Na....Nathan stop it! I...I can't...breathe! Please!"   
  
"Fine! But only if you don't do that ever again."  
  
"I promise ...I...I wont! N...now stop tickling me!"  
  
"Fine! He said as he stopped tickling her and pulled her into a passion kiss.  
  
"Hello! Stop with the PDA! Please!" Luke said as the others laughed and Nathan and haley pulled apart from each other. 


	55. chapter 55

Chapter 55  
  
Prom had finally come the girls were at the beach house getting ready. They were finally finished getting ready when the guys got there.  
  
"Wow! You....you l...look...wow!"  
  
"See Hales I told you he would be speechless."Brook laughed.  
  
"Wow!" Nathan said not taking his eyes off Haley.  
  
"And I think he has become deaf also." Brook laughed.  
  
"Hello? Nate?! Are you listening to me?" Haley said.   
  
"Yes I am. And Brook I can hear I'm not deaf I can hear perfectly."  
  
"Sure ya can babe." haley laughed. "Now lets go I wanna go dance!"   
  
"Alright lets go!" Brook said as they walked out to the stretch limo that awaited them.  
  
"Oooo! A limo! I love these things!" Brook said as she got into the limo.   
  
The limo driver took them to the hotel that the prom was being held at.   
  
"Lets go babe! I wanna dance!" haley said as Nathan helped her out of the limo.   
  
"Chill Hales we just got here and we all know that you want to dance." Nathan said as they started to walk into the hotel. "Ow! What was that for?"   
  
"For being mean to me!"   
  
"I'm sorry baby! Lets go dance."  
  
"No! Only if you promise not to be mean to me again."  
  
"Fine I promise now lets go!"   
  
"Hey you guys coming?"  
  
"Do we have to?" Lucas complained.  
  
"Yes you do!" Brook said as she pulled Lucas with her to the dance floor followed by Peyton and Jake.   
  
The gang was having a great time and before they new it, it was the end of their prom.  
  
"Well everyone this is the last song for the night." the DJ said.  
  
"Come on babe! We have to dance! It's the last song!"   
  
"I don't wanna."  
  
"Nate you are not four so get your ass over to the dance floor now or I will go find that kid who asked me to prom and I'll ask him to dance."  
  
"No you wont. Lets go!"   
  
"I knew you'd see it my way!"   
  
"I can't believe that our senior prom is almost over!"  
  
"Yea, well the sooner this is over the sooner graduation comes and the sooner I will be able to marry you."  
  
"Aw! So sweet!"   
  
"I know! I try!"   
  
haley laughed and just rolled her eyes at her fiancee.   
  
"I can't believe that we are getting married soon!"  
  
"Neither can I Hales, but I don't care as long as I get to spend the rest of my life with you."  
  
They were dancing when Luke saw someone walk into the room.  
  
"Nate? Why is the sob we have for a father here?"   
  
"What? He isn't allowed near me?! Hales lets go. Guys we are gonna sneak out can you grab our stuff?"   
  
"Yea sure just go!" Brook said as she watched them run out the back doors away from Dan.  
  
"What is he doing here?!" Haley asked holding back the tears that were threatening to fall.   
  
"I don't know Hales, I don't know."  
  
"Can we just go out to the limo before he comes and sees us?"   
  
"Yea babe lets go."  
  
They walked out to the limo. They were sitting in there for a minute or two when someone knocked on the door. They both thought that it was one of the gang so they opened the door for them. When they opened the door they realized that it wasn't who they thought.  
  
"Dan." Nathan said coldly.   
  
"Nathan."  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" haley said coldly, still holding back tears.  
  
"I've come to see my son."  
  
"Well your son doesn't want to see you." Nathan replied.  
  
"That's no way to talk to your dad."   
  
"What dad? I don't see any father here." Nate replied while secretly handing haley his cell phone so he could she could call the cops.   
  
"What are you doing with that slut still?" Dan asked.   
  
"What slut? I don't see any slut around here." Nathan asked.  
  
Haley was about to dial nine one one when they heard sirens. Dan was about to run but he was knocked to the ground by Lucas, who was holding him down until the cops came. They came and got him off the ground and arrested him. Nathan looked over and saw Haley in tears.   
  
"Sh Hales its ok. He can't come back he'll be locked up."  
  
"This night was perfect then he had to come and ruin it!"  
  
"Sh Hales the night has not been ruined"   
  
"Yea Hales. I think that we should go to a restaurant and have food cause I'm starving!" Brook said as they go into the limo with Nathan and Haley.  
  
"Brook there was food in there." Haley said.  
  
"Yea I know that but I'm hungry now and the prom is over."  
  
"Ok so where should we go?" haley laughed.  
  
"I say the most expensive place we can find because I still have the credit card that Dan pays for, I think he may have forgotten about giving it to me." Nathan said.  
  
"I like that idea! Lets go!" Haley said as they drove off in search of a place to eat.  
  
They went to a little beach side restaurant and got everything to eat. They had something from every part of the menu almost.   
  
"Well that was fun!" Haley laughed as they walked out of the restaurant.  
  
"Spending his money! That never gets old! I wonder what h e will do when he sees his credit card bill?" Nathan laughed.  
  
"Well I am beat and I just wanna go back to the beach house and sleep!" Haley said.  
  
"I second that!" Peyton laughed.  
  
"Well then, why don't we get home so you can rest."   
  
They all got back into the limo and went back to the beach house. When they got there they all went in, got changed and fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillows.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A couple of months have past since prom and it was now time for graduation. The gang was so excited.   
  
"Nathan lets go! We are gonna be late!" Haley yelled upstairs to her fiancee.  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming."   
  
"Took ya long enough! You took longer to get ready then I did!"   
  
"No I didn't!"   
  
"Yes you did Nathan, sorry to burst your bubble there, but you actually did." Deb said as she came into the room where Nathan and Haley were.  
  
"Thanks mom! Ya know you are supposed to be on my side."  
  
"No, I take the girlfriend's side, sorry Nate."  
  
"Ha!" Haley laughed. "Now lets go or we will be late!"  
  
"Yea yea! I'm coming." Nathan said following close behind Haley. "See ya after the ceremony mom!"   
  
"Bye guys!" Deb said as she watched her son and soon-to-be daughter-in-law walk out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
**At the graduation**  
  
They were all called up and received their diplomas. They were finally done at Tree Hill High.   
  
"So does this scare anyone else?" Haley asked.  
  
"Does what scare us?" Lucas asked.  
  
"The fact that we are done at Tree Hill High and now we are going to college?"   
  
"A little, but we will all be together so it will be fun!" Nathan said as he put his arms around her waist as he stood behind her.  
  
"Oh joy! I get to spend four more years with Luke! What fun!" Haley laughed.  
  
"Oh now you are gonna get it!" Luke laughed.  
  
"I was kidding! Nate save me!" she laughed as she ran behind Nathan.   
  
"Stay away from her bro! Come on lets go my mom is throwing a party for us at my house." Nate said and they all left and went to Nathan's house. 


	56. chapter 56

Chapter 56  
  
"Well! I can't believe that you are all going away to college! It seems like you just started high school!" Deb said, her eyes watering.  
  
"Well I'm kind of glad it over." Nathan said.  
  
"Yea but I'm gonna miss it." Peyton said.  
  
"Guys the food is here so if you wanna go eat." Deb said pointing to the kitchen.  
  
"Finally! I get to eat Nathan said.  
  
"Well who's fault is that? You were the one who took so long to get ready."   
  
"I did not!"   
  
"Yes you did Nate." Haley said.  
  
"Do you two always have to gang up on me?"   
  
"Um yea." haley and Deb laughed.  
  
"Not fair!"   
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"So guys have you decided when you are going to get married?" Keith said coming over to them.  
  
"Yup." Haley replied.  
  
"When?"  
  
"Hold on we want to tell everyone."  
  
"Everybody! We would like to say something." Nathan said.  
  
"We have decided when we are going to get married." haley said.  
  
"Well?! When?!"someone asked.  
  
"Early July!"   
  
"That doesn't give you guys a long time to plan a wedding though." Karen said.  
  
"Well we don't want a big wedding and I don't care as long as I marry Hales."  
  
"Aww! That's so sweet! Luke why can't you be more like your brother?"  
  
"Because we have different moms."   
  
"Yea so? Your mom is sweet."  
  
"Brook...never mind."   
  
"Ok!" brook laughed. "Well I can't wait till the wedding! It will be so much fun! Hales you have to let me help you plan it!"  
  
"Ok Brook!"  
  
"Well I think that we should go shopping."  
  
"Brook I like the way you think." Peyton said.  
  
"Yes now if Nathan will be a big boy and stay here with the guys and let Haley go shopping with us..." Brook laughed.  
  
"Hey Hales can go if she wants." Nathan said.   
  
"Good! Cause she was gonna come anyways!" Brook laughed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ok we have gone in like all the stores! I'm bored!"   
  
"Chill Hales! We have one more store to go to."  
  
"Thank god! Only one more store!"   
  
"Lets go! We have to get you a dress!"   
  
"Guys! I don't know. I'm really tired! Can we just go home?"  
  
"Fine! But your are no fun!"   
  
"Lets just go."   
  
They were on their way back to Nathan's house when Haley's phone rang.  
  
"Hey babe!"   
  
"Oh my god! He can't go two hours without talking to her!" Peyton laughed.  
  
"Two hours? He can't last 5 minutes." Brook laughed as Haley rolled her eyes.  
  
"So why ya calling me?"  
  
"I miss you!"   
  
"We are on our way home now. I'll see you in like five minutes."   
  
"Fine! I'll have to find something to do until I see you."  
  
"Its five minutes that's it!"   
  
"That's like forever!"   
  
"No its not! Bye love ya!"  
  
"Love you too."  
  
"He can't go five minutes without talking to you Hales!"   
  
"I know! Its sad!" 


	57. chapter 57 The End

So have you ever in your wildest dreams expect to be marring me almost a month after we graduate from Tree Hill High?" Nathan asked Haley as they laid on the couch watching TV.  
  
"No, but I'm happy that I am marrying you a month after we graduated."  
  
"I don't care when I marry you, but the sooner the better."  
  
"Well I could wait five or six years."  
  
"NO! THAT'S OK! I'd rather marry you now then in six years."  
  
Haley laughed. "Are you laughing at me James?"   
  
"Yes I am Scott."  
  
"You are gonna get it!" he said as he started to tickle her.  
  
"Nathan! Stop it!"   
  
"Are you gonna laugh at me again?"  
  
"NO! Just stop tickling me!"  
  
"Ok." he said leaning down to kiss her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Do you Nathan Scott take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the priest asked.  
  
"I do!" Nathan said with a huge smile on her face.  
  
"And do you Haley James take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"   
  
"I do!" Haley said with the same smile on her face.  
  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Congratulations you guys!" Luke said giving haley a hug.   
  
"Luke you've only said that five thousand times!"   
  
"Well now it's five thousand and one times."   
  
"Your brother is dork!" haley said to Nathan.  
  
"We all know that,"   
  
"Yes I am I dork I will admit it! Now off to find Brook."  
  
"Let's dance!" haley said pulling Nathan over to the dance floor.  
  
"I don't wanna!"   
  
"Hey! Its my wedding day and you will dance with me if I want you to dance with me."  
  
"Yes mommy."  
  
"What have I said about you calling me that."  
  
"Ahhhh...."  
  
"No I did not say ahhh I said don't call me that."  
  
"Sorry Hales."  
  
"You better be!" she laughed.   
  
"Well lets dance and get this over with!"  
  
"Oh you are no fun!"   
  
"What?! I am too fun! I just don't like to dance."  
  
"Really? I haven't noticed that!"  
  
"Haha!" he said pulling her into a passionate kiss."  
  
"Stop with the PDA!" Peyton laughed and she and Jake came over to the dance floor.  
  
"Hey it is our wedding day and we can kiss all we want!" Haley said sticking her tongue out at Peyton and went back to kissing Nathan.  
  
"She is doing that on purpose now just because you don't want her to ya know?" Jake laughed.  
  
"Yea I know." she replied kissing Jake.  
  
"Hey you two stop with the PDA Nathan and Hales can make out all they want since it is their wedding day but you two can't!" Brook said as she pulled Lucas over towards them.  
  
"See!" Haley laughed.   
  
Peyton just stuck her tongue out at haley.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Bye guys!" Luke said as Nathan and haley got onto the plane to go to Bermuda for their honeymoon.  
  
"Bye! See ya's when we get back!"   
  
"Lets go! We get to spend time all by ourselves without them!" Nathan said.  
  
"Hey! We heard that!" Brook laughed.  
  
"I know! You were supposed to!"   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Well what do you want to do today?" Haley asked when they woke up.  
  
"Stay in here." Nathan said kissing Haley's neck.  
  
"Nathan, ya know we are not gonna stay in here all day."  
  
"Oh really?" Nathan smirked  
  
"Yep, we are going to the beach!"  
  
"Do we have to? I say it'll be more fun if we stay in here."   
  
"Too bad! We are going to the beach!"   
  
"Fine!"   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So how was the honeymoon?" Brook asked on the ride home.  
  
"Wonderful. And Brook I'm not telling you all the details." Haley laughed.  
  
"Damn girl you know me too well." they all laughed at Brook and Haley and Nathan told them all about Bermuda.   
  
"Sounds like you guys had fun."   
  
"Yea, we did."   
  
"You guys ready to go to my birthday party?"   
  
"Yes."  
  
"This is going to be so much fun!" Brook said. "So what did you all get me?"   
  
"You'll see when we get to the party. " Lucas said.  
  
"Fine!" brook pouted.   
  
They were at the party and it was finally time for Brook to open her gifts, after she begged Lucas for like an hour and a half.   
  
"Yay! I finally get to open my gifts!"   
  
"Brook you need to chill!"   
  
"Whatcha get me boyfriend?"  
  
"You'll see after you open all your gifts!"   
  
"Fine!"   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So now that all my other gifts are open can I have mine from you Luke?"  
  
"Yes Brook. Well Brook we have been going out for a while and I love you with all my heart and I don't ever want to be apart from you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So Brook will you marry me?"  
  
"Oh my god Luke! Of corse I will! Oh my god! I love you Luke!"   
  
"I love you too!"  
  
"Awww! That is so sweet!" haley said leaning into Nathan.   
  
"Yea." Peyton said.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The summer had ended and the gang had started college. They were all so happy. Nathan and Haley were married and Brook and Lucas were engaged. Jake was planning to propose to Peyton around Christmas. They were all happy and soon one of their families would be getting a little bigger.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/n  
  
well this is the end of my story! i'm so glad that ya'll liked it! well i am thinking about doing a sequel, but only if you guys want it! so if you want a sequel just tell me in your review! thanks!  
  
the one the only the easily amused   
  
Caitie 


End file.
